The Daughter's Deja Vu
by mysticgirl101
Summary: Sequal to The Daughter in the Danger. It has been a year since B&B's daughter was kiddnapped, but it is not the end, what if due to curcumstances unknown they were forced to abandon her, like Brennan's parents. Why? Will she ever see them again? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is a sequel to my previous Bones fanfic 'The Daughter in the Danger' it doesn't matter if you haven't already read that but there might be a few things you wont understand, so I would advise you read that one first. Hope you guys like this. Thanks Fozz for the idea.**

Chapter 1 –

_Tuesday 5__th __December_

_Dear Diary_

_I don't really know why I am keeping a diary at 15; seriously I have always considered diaries to be kinda babyish, but Sweets, sorry 'Dr' Sweets said I should keep one for a month to see if I liked it, when I asked him why I might like to keep one he just shrugged and said it was a good way to let out all my emotions without anyone knowing, I pointed out that people could read them on paper, not in my mind, but he said, 'do you want to bottle all those feelings up, or let them out to make room for things that might be more important to me. He is going to check that I keep one now that I have agreed, I have to bring it to our sessions, he says he won't read it; he just wants to see that I have been writing regularly._

_I could see my dad fighting not to laugh when I came out and told him I had to keep a diary, he thinks Sweets is just a kid and does not have any qualifications, but he has proved to be quite a good psychologist._

_Now I suppose you are wondering who I am and why a 15 year old girl has to see a psychologist. Well my name is April Booth, daughter of the forensic anthropologist and writer Dr Temperance Brennan, well Temperance Booth now, but everyone calls her Brennan. My dad is ex-sniper, now FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth, my mum and dad catch criminals, that's what I want to do when I am older I think. My mum finds out how they died and other little things about them that she can get from the bones while my dad pieces it all together, and catches the bad guys. They met when they began working together years ago. Everyone says they are a brilliant crime fighting duo. _

_And what about me, well I wasn't exactly part of the plan, I don't know exactly what happened but my mother ended up pregnant, they were already in love and secretly dating, but now of course they had to come clean, they were in love but they never got married, my mom considers marriage an insignificant ceremony, my mums kinda weird like that._

_Well my full name is April Christine Booth; the middle name is after my grandmother who died years before I was born. I am quite tall, I have my father's eyes, and my mothers auburn hair, and it is very long. I have my mother's brains (much to my father's relief) but my fathers people skills (much to everyone's relief) as my mum has none of those. Until last year I had no scars and not many fears, not strong ones at least. That all changed when I was kidnapped._

_No one was expecting it. Least of all me, I tried to run and hide but he found me, I managed to call my parents and leave a message asking for help but he still got me. I didn't know who he was; he made me call him Nemesis. From what I have gathered my parents locked up his brother and he died. He wanted to cause my parents pain, and he did that by taking me and torturing me, he hurt me everyday for the fun of it. He then taunted me parents, by calling them, asking for money in return for proof of life, then he shot me in the leg._

_I didn't want to give up, my parents were fighters so so was I. for his proof of life he sent my family a live video link of me. I fought back, I sent them a message, and I can't remember what the message was though. He then beat me in front of my family, to hurt them. But they got my message and my dad understood it, he figured it out and came to rescue me. Nemesis confronted him as he was trying to get me out, he tried to shoot my dad, but me being me decided to jump in front of him and take the bullet myself.._

_I don't regret what I did, and I never will, but I don't remember, all of what happened, just what I have learned or read from the incident report that I sneaked a look in when my dad wasn't in his office. Apparently, after I took the bullet my dad snapped and killed Nemesis, he then got me out, I was taken to hospital, went into a coma for a week and when I woke up I didn't remember a thing. I still don't remember it all._

_And now I am covered in scars, mostly on my back from where he beat me, but I have one on my stomach – where I took the bullet meant for my dad, and one on my leg. I walk with a limp now, and it hurts to do strenuous exercise but I am healing. My back often pains me as well, but I don't feel it so much any more. _

_It took me a while to recover, and in a way I don't think that I have completely recovered or I wouldn't still have to see 'Dr' Sweets, every week. I think that I am fine, but everyone just seems to be ever so careful around me, like I am a bomb waiting to explode. Or they are really over protective of me, like Seth._

_I don't know how to describe Seth, I guess in a way he is my boyfriend, after I was kidnapped I began to like him in a way that I had never liked anyone else before, I noticed things that I had never noticed about him before, like what a gentleman he is. I later found out that he was in love with me, and eventually we began to sort of date, at first it wasn't anything different since we spent most of our time together anyway but, we are getting closer now. I like it. _

_Well I have written my feelings down, hope it is enough, I was meant to write it a few times, but I forgot – well actually I remembered sometimes but I wasn't the highest thing on my priorities – so I had to write a lot all at once._

_Well got to go dinners nearly ready, dad said he was cooking – hope it's edible _

_Xx_

April threw down her pen in relief looking at how much she had written, this was the first time she had really thought about her kidnapping, she couldn't believe how time had past. She was now 15 years old and it had been almost a year since she had been kidnapped, she still often woke up in the middle of the night screaming, her parents still came in to comfort her. Her memory of the incident had never fully returned, but at night in her dreams she would re-live it, and every time she woke up screaming. Her parents were so patient with her, they helped her recover, never pushing her, but always there for her if she needed them. She was grateful to them. She knew how much pain she must have caused them while she was missing and in hospital.

She knew that her mother blamed herself for her getting kidnapped, and it not being realised sooner, she had been looking at a body when she had gone out for a walk and had been so engrossed in the bones she hadn't even noticed that her daughter hadn't returned.

And her father blamed himself; he blamed himself for not being there to protect her, and for her getting shot, though she constantly pointed out that she had been the one to jump in front of the bullet, her decision not his.

She moved down the stairs, singing softly to herself. There was a takeout on the table, and she smiled, her dad had obviously burned the food again. Seeley Booth was pulling plates out of the cupboard when she entered, ''hey'' he called over his shoulder, ''hey'' she replied moving towards the cutlery drawer to help lay the table ''where's mum'' she asked as she pulled knives and forks out of the drawer. ''she just called, she is on her way home now'' her father replied, placing the plates on the table with the food. They heard the sound of a car drawing up and they looked up, ''speaking of the devil'' Booth grinned.

Temperance Booth entered the house, sniffing cautiously as she knew Booth was cooking, she smiled at the smell of Chinese food ''burn the food again Booth'' she called hanging up her coat, and moving into the kitchen. Booth was smiling sheepishly, April was leaning against the counter a smile on her face too. They sat down to eat.

While they ate Booth studied his daughter, he hadn't realised how one year could change a person, but it wouldn't unless you went through what April had been through. Before she had been smart with words, cheeky and confident. She had been very independent, but happy to spend time with them. But after the trauma of what she had been through, it was like an opposite of what she had been. She had been silent, terrified and shy, and terrified of being alone, it had taken a while for her to pick herself up again; she wasn't the same April as she had been before, but she was getting there. Slowly.

She reached across the table for some more food, as she did so her sleeves on her top were pulled back and the thick ropey scars that cris crossed across her arms and the rest of her body, were suddenly visible, as usual her felt rage build up inside him and he wished that he could have made Reynolds die more slowly and painfully. April pulled her arms back tugging her sleeves back over her wrists before ducking her head and continuing to eat.

She was shy about her scars at the moment. They made it hard to forget what she knew and move on. Those and the dreams. She never elaborated on the dreams, mostly she said they were the same thing, a face leering down on her while she was being beaten, all she could hear were screams, so she ended up screaming. They always ran into her to wake her up, she would wake very suddenly sobbing and cling to them in fear. The dreams were becoming less and less frequent though, they were all hoping that they would disappear for good, and she would be able to move on.

April had just finished when her phone bleeped, she looked at it and smirked letting her family know it was Seth. Booth liked Seth, and was pleased that he and April had become so close.

He watched her reply to the text, thinking, things had changed so fast for his family, he hoped they would slow down now.

But of course for his family trouble was just around the corner, waiting for the right moment to strike.

**Hope you like it, would love to know what you think, I am open to any and all suggestions.**

**Thanks **

**Mysticgirl101**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, thanks to all those who have read this book, I would love to know what you think of it so please let me know. Sorry about the delay but I was asked to write a Castle fanfic (Her Secret Life No More) and I had already started and NCIS one (Out To Get You) and I got hooked on them, I still haven't finished them but I am close now hopefully**

Chapter 2 –

A scream of pure terror tore through the night, jerking Brennan and Booth out of bed, they moved quickly down the hall to April's room, throwing the door open and running to her side, she lay covered in sweat, writhing and crying out as the nightmares took over her. Booth shook her 'come on Aps wake up sweetheart' she jerked awake still screaming and gasping, "oh" she sobbed and fell into her mothers arms sobbing, Brennan looked at Booth tears in her eyes and Booth knew why, it had been months since the last time they had been woken by Aprils nightmares and everyone had been secretly hoping that they had finally after almost a year, she would finally be able to forget and move on with her life.

Booth stroked her back gently and watched mother and daughter cling to each other, Bones trying to comfort her. Slowly her sobs subsided and she looked up at her parents sadness in her eyes "I was hoping that they had finally stopped" she whispered "I know sweetheart me too" Booth murmured stroking her back "it will get better soon Aps" she shivered and clung to them, they stayed with her until eventually exhausted she drifted off into a restless sleep, they waited until they were sure that the nightmare wasn't coming back before quietly moving back to their room, once they had climbed into bed both held out his arms, as he had expected Brennan crawled into them and curled up against his chest.

"I really hoped that they had stopped" she whispered "me too Bones me too" he said kissing the top of her head, they lay there together, afraid to go back to sleep in fear of their daughters nightmares returning again that night.

XOXOXOXOXO

The next morning April woke up, she felt stiff, from clenching her muscles in defence from her dreams, she stretched before slowly getting out of bed dressing in her usual jeans and a shirt, she ran the brush briefly through her long hair, before slumping down the stairs, her mom and dad were already up and finishing some paperwork, they both stopped though when she entered "hey" Booth said gently "how you feeling" she shrugged "better I guess" she moved over and hugged her dad tightly, he held her for a minute before releasing her, she repeated the motion with her mom, and Booth smiled as he watched his two favourite girls embrace.

They left not long after, dropping April off at school as it was on the way to work, she would usually catch the bus to the Jeffersonion afterwards though on occasions like tonight, she would go to the Hoover building, after her kidnapping Sweets had insisted on seeing her every other week for a check up, it had helped in a way, helping her get over her trauma, now she only saw him once a month, apart from when she had the dreams, she was going to see him anyway so they hadn't needed to book an appointment, though Sweets said they didn't with April, and that his door was always open for her, he was a good kid Booth thought.

When they arrived at the school there was a boy with spiky dark hair and bright hazel eyes leaning on the wall, April's face brightened at the sight of him, Seth. She said goodbye and them leapt out of the car and went to say hi to her best friend/ boy friend, even she didn't know what he was to her now. They talked for a minute before April giggled and punched him playfully on the arm; they turned and waved to Booth and Brennan who waved back before going into the building.

April walked with Seth into the school, she was still silent "hey you ok bone chick" Seth asked, looking at her concerned, as her mother had done when her dad had first started calling her Bones, she had objected to that nickname, but after a while she had given up protesting "yeah I'm fine" she sighed, she was forced to stop when Seth stepped in front of her giving her a look that plainly said he knew she was lying, she sighed again "I had another nightmare again last night", his face softened "oh April" he said "I thought they might have finally stopped" "you and me both" she mumbled, as with a sigh they headed off to their lessons together.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

They had just arrived at the lab when Cam called saying they had a case; she brought Brennan her kit and followed them in the van to the crime scene.

It seemed like a normal crime scene at first, the result of gang violence judging by the marks all over the bones, all of which matched a gangs MO. Brennan gazed at the bones contently, this was something she could do very well, read the bones, most people said she was a terrible listener, but Booth said she was very good, as she was the best at making the bones talk to her, she listened to what they told her and helped them find peace by bringing their killer to justice, she liked it.

She looked up though when Booth walked up "what we got then Bones" he asked as he did at every crime scene "male, Caucasian, no older than 40 I would say, cause of death still to be determined, judging by the amount of rodents around I would say he died between 5-7 days ago" she looked at Booth "this man was tortured before he died Booth, he had something that his killers really wanted" Booth nodded looking grim, Bones carefully continued her examination, "oh" she said in surprise "what" he said warily "I hate it when you say oh like that Bones" , she pointed at something lodged between his teeth, slowly she took a photo before pulling it out and placing it in an evidence bag and holding it up to examine it while Cam carefully loaded the body up into the van and with Brennan's permission she drove it back to the lab, "what is that" Booth asked bending to look at it.

He didn't get a response because the next thing Brennan knew, she was being thrown backwards by him as guns exploded around them, bullets whizzing over their heads where they had been standing mere seconds ago.

XOXOXOXOXO

April bade Seth goodbye at the end of school, she quickly located the bus that would take her to the Hoover Building and scrambled on, putting her headphones in and blocking out the rest of the world as she usually did, people continued to stare at her scars, especially in the summer when she could not cover them up, she tried her best to ignore them all as much as possible.

She jumped off at the stop closest to the Hoover Building and walked there in her own little world, she arrived and waited to be allowed in, many people know she was the daughter of Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan, the dynamic crime solving duo, who had famously been kidnapped last year where she was beaten within an inch of her life and then shot protecting her father, she got stared at a lot here too because of that, one kid at school had a dad who worked in the FBI and had told them what had happened to her, it hadn't taken long for the truth to be spread around the school, ,some people had been in awe of her afterwards but to shy to come up to her, others had been scared of her and thought she was a freak because of the marks that covered her body. Throughout it all Seth had been the only one to stick by her and stand up for her, he had helped her get back on her feet.

Once she had been cleared to enter, she went up to her dad's office first, she was quite surprised to find it empty, her dad was usually there for her when she had a meeting here with Sweets, she frowned and then went to wait outside the psychologist's office.

She paced up and down until she was told to enter, Sweets asked her about her latest dream and asked about the diary, she showed him the long entry she had put in and he nodded satisfied as she carefully closed the little blue book and replaced it in her bag "do you like keeping it" he asked, April shrugged "dunno yet" "well keep it up for another few weeks and then answer that" he suggested, he asked her a few more questions, about life at home, school, kids at school and Seth, she answered grudgingly. When it was time to leave and she had stood up she asked "do you know where my dad is" he looked at her surprised "no, sorry, I haven't seen him, why" April frowned "well he is usually in his office when I come in and he was not when I arrived" "maybe he is there now and he was just stuck in traffic" Sweets suggested, she nodded slowly "ok, maybe, thanks Sweets" she called as she left "see you soon April" he called as he closed the door.

She went back up to his office and frowned when she realised it was still empty, it didn't look like he had been in here at all today she realised, his computer was off and his blinds shut, frowning she left, deciding to go back to the lab and ask her mom where he was, but she couldn't shake the nagging feeling that something was wrong.

As she left she spotted the lawyer her parents worked with a lot, Caroline Julian , "hey Miss Julian" she called jogging over to her, she frowned when she saw her crime fighting duo's daughter approach "hello Miss April what can I do for you Cherie" she smiled at the nickname used by her for everyone "do you know where my dad is" she asked "well as a matter a fact I don't, I haven't seen him today Cherie, I don't think he has been in at all" April frowned "ok thanks Miss Julian" she turned and left the building frowning deep in thought, she was about to leave the lobby when she heard someone calling her name, turning she saw one of the security guards approaching, "I almost forgot" he said "this arrived addressed to you, strange you don't usually get mail here" he handed her an envelope before turning and leaving, April frowned as she opened it, a small computer chip fell into her hand along with a note, she recognised her mother's handwriting

_April_

_Take this to the Jeffersonion, speak to __no one__, this is really important. Wait for us there, don't go home yet_

_We love you_

_Mom_

_Xx_

She frowned and read the note again, where they in trouble? She began to walk to the lab still mulling over the little note, she was almost there when she realised she was being followed. Since her kidnapping her instincts were much more alert and hardly anything escaped her notice any more, as she rounded a corner she glanced back and saw two men in black walking after her, they had been following her since she left the FBI building. She carefully watched them draw nearer, she slipped down an ally that was unused by many, quickening her pace to reach civilisation, she was walking towards the gate of the Jeffersonion hoping that they would not be able to come in after her when her phone dinged signalling she had a message.

She pulled out her phone, it was from her mom, she opened it and then stared at the single word written in capitals on the tiny screen

'**RUN'**

**Hope you like it, let me know what you think, once again I apologise for the long absence and I hope my updates will be more frequent.**

**They defiantly will be if I get loads of reviews – promise**

**Let me know what you think**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl101 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming, as promised a sooner update.**

**Hope you like it**

Chapter 3

_Her phone dinged signalling she had a message._

_She pulled out her phone, it was from her mom, she opened it and then stared at the single word written in capitals on the tiny screen_

'_**RUN'**_

April stared at the message in surprise, 'what' she thought, she suddenly heard footsteps and whirled around to see the two men following her, run forward, one of them grabbed her, covering her mouth as she let out a scream, the other began try and assist, as his hand moved towards the pocket with the chip in, obviously searching her for a weapon she struggled to get away, struggling to scream past the hand over her mouth, she lifted her leg and kicked the man searching her in the stomach, he swore as she winded him.

She had learned how to defend herself in the past year, so it wasn't hard for her to wrap one leg round the one holding hers leg, with one sharp pull she sent him sprawling to the floor, she pulled herself out of his grip, the other man lunged for her as she grabbed her bag and bolted, flashing her ID card to the security man, once in the safety of the grounds (with new security after her abduction) she stopped panting, they must want this chip, it must be really important to them, but they couldn't know she had it, so they wanted her.

She had to get out of here, run like her mom told her too, but what about the chip, if she gave it to Angela, she would be endangering her and her family at the lab, she ran round the building to the window of her mom's office, thankfully it was unlocked, she scrambled in and went over to the cupboard where there was a emergency bag packed for them all, she grabbed hers and swung it onto her back, she was about to place the chip in her moms desk when she realised that would be the first place they would look.

Who were they though, what had happened to her parents that would make them send her a chip, tell her to run and nearly get her kidnapped for a second time, it must be important whatever was on this chip. She took what she would need from her mom's room, she opened her mom's desk and found her own laptop that she left here, she used a computer at home, she stuffed that into her bag before reaching into her school bag and after a moment's hesitation grabbing the little blue book she had shown Sweets. There was some pictures of her and her family including Parker on her mom's desk, she grabbed on and stuffed it into her bag before zipping it up, it wasn't to heavy she was surprised to find, well it probably would be for a normal person but she was stronger than most.

After looking round the room one last time, patting her pocket with the chip in she scrambled back out of the window, she wanted to go see the team in the lab on the other side of the glass, but her mom had told her to run, so she would run.

She ran to some sheds in the corner of the grounds and was delighted to find that her bike was still there in one of them, she hadn't used it in about two years and had pretty much forgotten about it, she wheeled it to the back entrance and checked that the coast was clear before leaping on and peddling as fast as she could to put as much distance as possible between her and the lab. She wove in and out of people and traffic ignoring the blaring of horns and shouts that followed her.

She biked until she reached her school where panting from peddling so hard she collapsed under a tree sheltering herself from the rain that had started to fall, she didn't relax, still trembling she pulled out her phone and called her dad, when he didn't pick up she called her mom and left a message "mom, where are you, what is going on" she pleaded "I don't know where to go, two men tried to grab me, I couldn't stay at the lab" she wanted nothing more than to hear her parents voices reassuring her "please mom, where are you, I want to go home" there was no answer, and she voiced her fear "I'm scared mommy, please" she hung up and allowed her tears to fall, sobbing she picked her bike up again and climbed back on, frightened she went to the woman who was there for her when her parents was not.

XOXOXOXO

Angela almost yanked the door open when she heard a voice shouting "Angie, you there, let me in I'm cold" "April what are you doing here" she asked "and why are you soaking wet sweetie" she looked at her best friends daughter standing shivering, drenched to the bone, with a rucksack on her back and a bike which she had somehow gotten in the elevator with her school bag strapped to it, she tugged the girl into her apartment and pulled her into a hug ignoring her wet clothes, she was crying hard.

"Angie who is it" April raised her head when she heard Hodgins come into the hall from the kitchen; they had started dating not long after her kidnapping and had recently progressed to the living together stage. "April" he said in surprise "what are you doing her", April didn't answer, she just looked at them "where are my parents" she asked in a shaky voice, Angela frowned "what do you mean, I thought your mom was with your dad, Cam brought the body back and Wendell looked at them, when your mom didn't turn up, we thought she went with your dad to look at a suspect straight away, and stayed with him" the shaking girl shook her head "I went to the FBI after school to see Sweets as I was meant too, but my dad wasn't there, he wasn't there after my interview either, Miss Julian said he hadn't been in at all that day, so I went to the Jeffersonion and my mom wasn't there either" they frowned at her "so you don't know where they are" Angela asked, April shook her head, "they texted me and told me not to go home, I didn't know where else to go, I tried calling them"

She left out the men and the little chip in her pocket, she knew she might be endangering them by coming here but she didn't know where else to go "I called them both but they didn't pick up, I'm scared something might have happened to them" she sobbed Angela pulled her into a hug before ordering her into the bathroom to have a hot shower and change into dry clothes, while she was doing that she and Hodgins both called her parents "Temperance Brennan, you had so better pick up your damm phone because your daughter is here soaking wet and frightened saying that you told her not to go home, she is scared Bren, she wants you, call us" she said, she looked at Hodgins who was leaving a similar message on Booth's phone, he looked at her after they had both hung up "they would never just leave her" Angela said "especially not Bren, not after what her parents did to her when she was April's age" Hodgins nodded "there must be something keeping them away" he said "Booth swore he would always be there to protect her especially after what happened last year" Angela bit her lip.

They both looked up as April came out of the bathroom in clean clothes, looking much better with her hair still damp, "you can sleep in my spare room tonight sweetie" Angela said hugging her goddaughter "we will figure this out tomorrow ok" April nodded silently and thanked her godmother, before slipping into the spare bedroom, she curled up in a ball under the covers, gripping her phone tightly, hoping, praying that her parents would call her.

XOXOXOXOXO

When she woke up the next morning, the first thing she did was check her phone, her hope crumbling as she looked at the blank screen, she then reached into the pocket of her jeans having not changed last night and pulled out the tiny chip, she examined it curiously, what was on this tiny little chip that was so important, it was tiny, about the size of her thumbnail, she knew that if you scanned it all the information would be on the computer.

She had to keep it safe she knew that, she reached around her neck and carefully pulled out the locket she had been given for her birthday, she opened it to reveal the picture of her and her family she kept inside, she loved this locket and rarely took it off, it was simple, quite large and clunky but like her mom that was the kind of jewellery she liked, there was some writing on the inside '_In out hearts always'_ she blinked back tears as she read that and looked at the picture, she put the chip inside the locket relieved that it fit, then she got up changed into something less rumpled, pulled her brush through her long hair and stepped cautiously into the hallway.

Angie and Hodgins were already in the kitchen talking in low voices leaning on the counter drinking some coffee, they stopped talking when she entered and greeted her a little to cheerfully "morning sweetie" Angela said hurrying over to give her a hug "what would you like for breakfast", April hugged her before saying "thanks Angie but I'm not really hungry, an apple will be fine" she looked at Hodgins "have you found them" she asked hopefully, she dropped her head in disappointment as he shook his head "we called them as soon as we woke up and then called their bosses, Cam said she hasn't seen or heard from them since she left the crime scene and Hacker, well he says he doesn't see you dad much anyway, didn't even notice that he didn't come in" April nodded "don't worry sweetie" Angela encouraged "we will find them, and they will be fine, I bet this is just some big misunderstanding" April nodded again but they could tell she was not convinced.

They took her to school, telling her to come to the lab afterwards, she waited until they had disappeared before once again getting on the bus that would take her to the Hoover Building, she glanced around nervously as she got off, wary for anyone who looked like they might be following her, the security let her in quite quickly today, she was glad it was a group of guards who were nice and didn't ask her why she wasn't in school, she hurried past Sweets' office to her dads glad she had taken her mom's keys, someone had obviously locked it last night, she slipped in and closed the door behind her, searching for anything that might help her find out where her parents were, she couldn't find anything, scowling she sat in his chair "where are you dad" she mumbled.

"April"? she spun round at the sound of her name hoping it was her dad, her face fell when she saw that it was Sweets "what are you doing here, why are you not at school, where is your dad"? He asked. April bit her lip, "Sweets, I" she was going to lie but he would see through that "I don't know where my parents are, I think they are missing, I cant get hold of them, no one has seen them since they went to a crime scene yesterday" Sweets stared at her "what" he asked "they sent me this" she said showing him the note which he read "what did they send you" he asked, April shook her head "I cant tell you that Sweets, the next thing I heard from them was a text that said run" Sweets looked at her long and hard until Caroline Julian came in "well" she said in her usual sarcastic tone "this room is very full of people and no one is the one I want to see" she looked at April sitting in her dad's chair "where's you daddy Cherie", April felt her eyes fill with tears of frustration "I don't know" she sobbed and then she leapt up grabbed her two bags and stormed out of the room, she heard them calling her back but she ignored them, she leapt on the bus and went to school.

She shoved her rucksack into her locker, grabbed her books and headed to her lesson muttering an apology for being late, but when they asked she offered no reason for being late. Seth stared at her confused and when the bell finally rang and she leapt up he took off after her "April" he said as he jogged to keep up with her "whoa slow down chick, April talk to me" she arrived at her locker and pulled it open "why were you late girl and what is in the bag" April didn't respond, she grabbed her books and turned to leave but he grabbed hold of her arm pulling her back, she stared at him "let go Seth" she hissed "today is not a good day for this" he seemed surprised at her tone but didn't let go "what's wrong" he asked "come on April you have been my best friend for as long as I can remember, you can talk to me".

She stared at him before all her emotions caught up with her and she let out a sob, she fell into his arms which surprised him, but he held her as kids moved on by giving them strange looks "it's my parents" she sobbed "I don't know where they are, they just disappeared, no one has seen them since yesterday morning, they sent me a text telling me to run and then I have heard nothing" she pulled away to look at him, he pulled her back into the hug "hey it's gonna be ok chick, they are fine, its just a misunderstanding" "how do you know that" she whispered "I cant go home, they told me not to go home, I had to go to Angie last night, she knows nothing and she is my mom's best friend", he released her and lifted her chin "don't fret Bone Chick" he said softly "come on this is your kick ass mom and your ex-sniper FBI agent dad we are talking about, they will be fine" she sighed as the bell went and they hurried back to their lessons "I was late because I went to my dads office to see if there was anything that could tell me where they are, but there is nothing" he squeezed her hand softly "hey" he said "things will work out, just you wait and see"

XOXOXOXOXOXO

At the end of school, she checked her phone again, still nothing, she hugged Seth goodbye and promised to let him know what happened before heading to the Jeffersonion, she sprinted to their section and stared at her mom's office, the door was open and the lights were on, she sprinted forward "mom" she gasped as she burst in.

Angela was sitting on the sofa with Hodgins, they appeared to be arguing with a woman who looked up as she entered, it wasn't her mom, the moment she saw her Angela moved to stand next to her placing her hands almost protectively on her shoulders. "April Booth" the woman asked, April eyed her uncertainly "yes who are you" she said defensively, the women held out her hand "Gillian Michaels you can call me Jill" April shook her hand still cautious "I am from Social Services April, I am here to take you to someone who will look after you from now on" April stared at her "why" she gasped "I don't need someone to look after me" "you are underage April so you need a guardian" Jill said, she seemed very uptight and obviously didn't like the fact that April hadn't just gone 'ok' and left with her willingly, "I have parents" April said "who are currently missing, I was called by the FBI when they were reported missing by one Miss Caroline Julian" April scowled "they will be back soon" she said stubbornly.

Jill looked at her "well until they return come with me so you can be looked after" "no" Angela said "she can stay with me, I am her godmother, her legal guardian if something happens to Bren and Booth" Jill eyed her "that is in the case of their death Miss Montenegro, and as we do not know if they are still alive or not, your part in this is not needed" Hodgins leapt up "that's messed up" he exclaimed "it is how things work Mr Hodgins" Jill said calmly. April looked at her desperately "please" she begged "I would like to stay with Angela, please let me, I know my mom and dad want me to" Jill shook her head "no, I am sorry, you must come with me Miss Booth"

April looked at Angela desperately, who pulled her into a hug "I'm sorry April, I have tried everything, they wont let me keep you, but you know that I would in a heartbeat" April hugged her godmother "I know" she whispered "I wont stop trying" Angela promised "find them" April sobbed "please find them", they remained in the hug until Cam appeared, she was furious about Angela not being allowed to keep April "she has help her parents raise April from birth, when they could not be there for her she was, you will find no one better to care for her" she said angrily, but Jill shook her head "I cant let her, it is against the law" Cam pulled April into a hug "don't worry" she whispered "we will find a way to get you back" April hugged her mom's boss "please find my parents" she begged, Cam nodded "we wont give up" she vowed.

April was forced to say goodbye to her family, Angela, Cam, Hodgins, Wendell and even Sweets turned up, Jill looked impatient by the time she was done, April slowly turned to face her and then unable to face looking at them again she walked out, Jill grabbed her wrist and pulled her along until April yanked herself free "I think I can walk thanks" she said coldly, they got into the car "where are you taking me" April asked "first home to pick up your things, then to the Foster Care Centre where you will remain until someone takes you", April bit her lip at the mention of going home, her parents had told her not to.

XOXOXOXOXO

When they arrived April looked around alert for any danger, when none appeared she went and unlocked the front door stepping uncertainly into her home. It was painful coming home to an empty house, not hearing her parents calling out a greeting, she ran up the stairs and into their bedroom, it looked like it had been turned upside down, drawers pulled open, clothes strewn all over the place, it looked like they had returned and then left in a great hurry. Then she saw the bloodstain on the carpet, she swallowed hard, she heard Jill coming up the stairs so she kicked a jumper over it and ran to the dresser, her mom's ring was lying there, the one in the shape of a dolphin along with her grandmothers dolphin belt buckle. She grabbed them and her dads watch which lay next to them and much to her surprise his 'cocky' belt buckle, he loved that and hardly ever didn't wear it.

She turned to find Jill staring around the room "what happened" she asked "I don't know" April retorted, Jill looked at the objects she was holding "you should leave those" she said "make it a clean break" April shook her head "no I am not leaving these" Jill scowled at her but April marched past her to her bedroom, she saw a small piece of card on her bed and snatched it up thrusting it into her pocket as once again Jill appeared, she handed her a bin bag and opened her wardrobe "can I pack for myself" April asked "I am not a little child" "fine" Jill snapped "I will wait dowstairs, don't bring stuff that you don't want to loose" and she stormed off, slowly April emptied out her rucksack and put the clothes plus some more from her wardrobe into the bag, she remembered what her mom had told her about being put into foster care _'they put your stuff in bin bags, as if they are saying that it is garbage, that you are garbage and no one wants you'._

She felt tears trickle down her cheeks as she finished and looked around her room, she picked some books to bring putting them in the rucksack with her laptop, picture and diary, there was her photo album too which she stuffed in, she then found a small velvet drawstring bag in which she placed the two belt buckles, the ring and the watch. She grabbed a few other odds and ends including her phone charger, purse and a small Swiss army knife she had, she placed the knife at the bottom of the bag. Then she cast one more look around before moving down to the hall where Jill was waiting, "you wont need that" she said referring to her school bag "the Centre is out on the other side of DC, you will start a new school" April stared "but I like my school, I have friends there" "tough" Jill snapped, she was becoming increasingly short tempered.

She took April's stuff out to the car whilst April locked the front door with tears in her eyes, she stuffed the key into her bag before clambering into the back seat again. She looked back over her shoulder as her home slowly disappeared along with her life as she knew it.

**Hope you liked it, thanks for the reviews**

**Let me know what you think**

**Also if anyone wants a specific story, check out my profile and see if I know the show, or whatever and inbox me, I am happy to give it a go.**

**Thanks **

**Mysticgirl101**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate them all, I know under normal circumstances Angela would be allowed to keep her, but I couldn't think of any other way to make it work, lets just say that they cant find the will.**

**Well hope you like it, I am open to any and all suggestions**

Chapter 4

The ride to the centre seemed to take forever, especially as they were driving in silence, April stared out the window watching DC flash by, she was afraid that she would never see this city again, she loved it here, this was where she had been born, and although she loved freedom and open spaces, she was a bit of a city girl.

The car slowed and looking out the front April saw huge gates, they opened just enough to allow the car in before closing after it, trapping her in. the centre was a large building, dark and forbidding, it reminded April of a prison, the car stopped and Jill got out, slowly April did the same, taking her two bags, she was taken into a kitchen where she was given a tiny plate of food before being led up some stairs to a corridor lined with doors, as she passed she saw some open and children of various ages poked their heads out, Jill stopped outside a door, "this is your room while you are here" she said shortly and stepped inside, April followed and looked around.

It was very small and very bare, there was a metal bed pressed up against one wall with an uncomfortable looking mattress, and plain grubby white sheets on it, the walls were painted a cream colour that looked more like vomit coloured now. There was a small chest of drawers next to the bed and a small table under a tiny window, there was also a small dirty looking wardrobe. April set her stuff on the bed and then looked at Jill who began to tell her the rules.

"The morning bell rings at 7 every morning and you are expected to be down for breakfast by quarter past, best get there early if you want anything to eat, the bus leaves at quarter to sharp, don't be late, in the evenings you are to remain in your room until you have finished your homework and then you can go to the games room, you are not allowed out of garden unless given permission and you are not allowed outside after dark, Dinner is at 6.30 again if you want to eat, don't be late, bed is at 9."

April looked at her in amazement "you are not to go to school tomorrow" she said "you will meet your control officer, wait here when you wake up, she will came and get you, she will explain everything to you and make you a file" she turned to leave "bathroom just down the hall" she said and then she left "night" April muttered sarcastically, she flung herself onto the bed and carefully pulled the little piece of card from her bedroom out of her pocket, she then got up as she heard whispers and she carefully placed the little chair against the door, she didn't want to meet them all tonight.

She slowly unfolded the little note and read it, this time it was from her father:

_April_

_We are sorry that we had to run, we hope you will be ok with Angela, know that if we had a choice we wouldn't have left you, we would have taken you with us. But it is safer for you; we left you to protect you._

_If it is not to late don't let Angela scan that chip, whatever is on it is dangerous from the looks of the people who were trying to get it, dangerous to the city maybe even the country, hide it where no one will ever find it or destroy it, never speak of it to anyone._

_Know that we will miss you every day, and you will always be in our thoughts, we love you so much, don't worry about us, as long as you are ok, we will be fine, you are such a wonderful brave girl. Please don't be mad at us April. We regret leaving you. Grow up and live a long happy life. We hope Angela is ok with looking after you, tell her sorry we left without explaining, and thank her for everything._

_We are so sorry_

_We love you so much_

_We hope that one day we will see you again_

_In our hearts __Always_

_Mom and Dad_

_Xx_

April read the note over and over again, trying to find some hidden meaning in the words a little clue to where they would go, but there was nothing, crying, she yanked her phone out of her pocket and tried to call them, this time she left a message with her dad "dad, its me, listen, I don't know what to do any more, I'm scared, things didn't turn out the way you wanted to here, I want you to come and get me, please, I want to be with you, I don't care about the danger, please" she blinked back tears before whispering "you promised you would always be there for me daddy and your not" then crying she hung up and threw it onto the bed crying hard before grabbing it when it rang again _"hello"_ she gasped

"**April are you ok" **she sank back into her pillow _"Seth" _she mumbled **"yeah you didn't call me chick, what happened"**

April sighed _"it's a long story Seth" _**"ok tell me tomorrow at school" **_"no Seth I cant" _**"what do you mean, have you found your parents are they ok" **April blinked back more tears _"no Seth they are missing" _there was silence on the other end of the phone **"oh chick I am so sorry, are you with your Aunt Angela" **_"no Seth, I wasn't allowed to stay with her, they made me go with Social Services, I am in the system" _Seth yelped **"no that's not right you should be with Angela"** _"I know, but apparently until they find their will I am a foster child, like my mom, I am on the other side of DC Seth, I lost my life, I have to start a new school, find new friends which I will loose when I get moved again and I have to find a new family, I don't want a new family" _**"oh April" **he said he sounded upset _"listen Seth I need your help, I need you to go to the lab, they know you there, see what you can find out about the body that was brought in when my parents disappeared" _**"yeah sure chick, I'll try my best" **_"thanks Seth you're a really good friend" _**"no problem chick, just make sure you come home soon ok" **April smiled _"I'll do my best" _she said _"thanks, speak to you soon" _**"yeah miss you already chick" **

Once that was over, April lay on the bed, worried, she knew that her mom had been in the same situation as her all those years ago, parents disappeared, never came back, left to protect her, and she never saw her mom again, she died not long after, and her relationship with her father had been rocky after that, she still didn't completely trust him. It was like Déjà vu she thought, history repeating, she tucked the little note into the pouch with her mom and dads possessions and placed her bags on the floor, she wasn't going to unpack, maybe if she was lucky tomorrow she could go to Angela or her parents would have returned, she curled up under the blanket thinking, there must have been a struggle at her house, because of the blood, she hoped it wasn't her parents blood, she picked up her phone and sent a text to Seth asking if he could get a sample to the lab, he responded of course making her smile, she was lucky to have a friend like him.

She placed her phone on her bedside table and closed her eyes hoping desperately that this was all still a bad dream and clutching the little pouch tightly she drifted off into an uncertain sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

She was woken the next morning by a bell which rang loudly, it took her a minute to remember what she had been told, slowly she got up and chose some clothes, she selected a baggy top over a pair of loose jeans, the first thing she did after that was carefully open the locket and check that the important chip was still there, it was, she glared at it, it was because of this that she had lost everything, she wanted to smash it but something told her not to.

She carefully placed the pouch in her jacket pocket after putting the watch and the ring on, then she began to move around the bare little room, she saw her diary sticking out of the top of her bag and suddenly had an urge to write in it, she pulled the little blue book out and opened it flicking to the next clean page in it, she found a pen and wrote the date, then paused, she wasn't one to pour her emotions on to a piece of paper but she needed to let it out, so she began.

_Friday 6__th__ December_

_Dear Diary_

_Things are different now, and not in a good way, in a matter of days I lost everything that I care about, my friends, my family, my life, all gone, and I don't know what to do. I of all people should know that your life can be changed in a matter of seconds, mine was last year, I was ripped open, and beaten, I guess you can say I got a look at the other side of life. I changed, I became a different person._

_And now my life is changing again, why? why me again? It just isn't fair, but I suppose I of all people should know that life isn't fair, I spend my days looking at people who lost their lives when someone took it brutally from them, it wasn't fair that they should have lost their life without living it to the full. _

_I am scared now, I don't know where to go and who to turn to, everybody is a stranger to me now, I don't know who to trust. I want my family back, I don't even know why I lost mine, I have heard nothing and I am worried, they say they left to protect me but I would rather be with them than here alone, I have been in danger before, I can cope, I am not weak._

_I want to go home_

_Xx_

April was just reading over this short entry when she heard a voice say "do you write in that often" instantly she slammed the little book shut and shoved it into her bag, before turning to the door, a young woman with long dirty blond hair tied back into a ponytail and soft grey eyes was watching her, leaning against the doorway, she smiled gently at April who frowned at her uncertainly "sorry I didn't mean to make you jump" the woman said coming carefully into the room "I'm Sophie, your control officer" she held out her hand and April shook it cautiously "your April right", April nodded, still not speaking, Sophie smiled at her "don't worry I don't bite" she said "come with me and lets talk", slowly April got up and followed her, she was lead down the corridor where she did her best to ignore the children who all stared at her as she passed.

Sophie led her to a room which was obviously her office, there was a small sofa and coffee table set against one wall, the rest of the office was taken up by a desk, with a computer on it and stacks of files, Sophie gestured to her to sit on the sofa and April did so, she offered her a can of fizzy drink and then sat down next to her on the sofa with a clipboard on her knee, she smiled at April, who just stared at her.

"ok April, as your control officer I am going to be in charge of you, that means that I am going to be in charge of finding you a new home, making sure you are ok from time to time and while you are at the centre if you need anything you come to me ok" April nodded "I know what you do here" she said "my mom was in the system" Sophie looked surprised "really" "she hated it" April said shortly "some of the families she went to abused her, one of them locked her in the trunk of their car for two days for breaking a plate" Sophie's face was instantly sympathetic "well the system isn't always perfect April and you must tell us if something like that ever happens to you, no matter what they threaten you we can stop them, but you need to tell us, not that anything like that will happen though April I think you will find that the system has improved over the years"

April shook her head "I don't think it has my parents have worked cases with foster children they all say the same thing, and I don't really care I am not going to be here for long, I will go home soon" Sophie looked at her sympathetically "April your parents you alone, I don't think they are coming back" "they will" April said refusing to be brought down "they love me they left to protect me, but I don't need to be protected I am strong, I can look after myself, I am not afraid of danger any more" Sophie gave her an odd look "who are your parents sweetie" she asked "Temperance and Seeley Booth" April said, Sophie raised her eyebrows "Temperance Brennan" she said, April nodded "ah yes, I should have got that sooner, you look like her a lot, I like her books" April shrugged "well I guess you shouldn't expect many more" she muttered "April sweetie, I am sure that you love you parents and I don't mean to pry but did they give you those" Sophie eyed her arms where her scars lay shining white against her skin.

"NO" April almost shouted outraged "they would never hurt me" she leapt up and showed the social worker her back, she heard her gasp "I was kidnapped last year by someone who wanted to hurt my parents, he beat me in front of them shot me, well actually he tried to shot my dad but I stepped in the way, because I love him" she whirled round again "they saved my life, they figured out where I was and saved me, if they hadn't figured it out, I would have died" Sophie nodded "ok April calm down I just had to check ok" April nodded and sank back onto the sofa, Sophie eyed her for a minute before saying "do you want to go out, grab some breakfast, continue this somewhere else" April nodded and they both stood up and left, they passed Jill who glared at April, who ignored her, this woman seemed to have taken an instant disliking to her, and she was not to fond of her either, Jill didn't seem to approve of Sophie taking her out but there was nothing she could do about that.

XOXOXOXO

Sophie drove them back into the busier areas of DC, the centre was located in the suburbs away from civilisation, April felt glad, she loved the busy streets of the city she had grown up in. Sophie took her to a small diner and ordered them some breakfast, they sat in silence for a little while before so in the end Sophie asked "so what do you enjoy doing April" April thought about that "I dunno, I was on the hockey team, the only girl and me and my dad liked to play basketball in the evenings before I was taken, we don't so much now, I liked hanging out with my mom, she was teaching me anthropology, I liked to help her examine the old bodies from Limbo" she looked at Sophie "er Limbo is where we stored all the bones waiting to be identified" Sophie nodded "so your mom reads the bones huh" April nodded proudly.

"she and my dad are a crime fighting team, my mom works out how they die and my dad pieces all the clues together and catches them, my mom has help from her team, but my dad calls them the squints because they squint a lot apparently" Sophie nodded again "sounds eventful" April nodded "they must have been very busy, who looked after you whilst they were working" "my auntie Angela when I was little but I hung out at the lab so all of my moms team helped and my mom was always there if I needed her" Sophie nodded again "so you liked your life as a child" "loved it" April said firmly and Sophie smiled.

She asked her more questions that April answered uncertainly not wanting to have her life put down on paper so people could read it and decide whether they like it or not and whether she was the right child for them. Eventually they were done and she was driven back to the centre where they went back into Sophie's office "ok April" she said cheerfully "we have people coming round soon, and what happens is they tell us what they are looking for and then we will decide who we think is right for them, give them a choice and they will choose, then they will meet you, have a talk with you, if they like you they will take you out for the day, maybe have you spend the night there, and they will see if they want to foster you" April looked at her "do I get a say in any of that" she asked, "of course April, it is your decision that makes it final"

April sighed and looked down, there was a photo on the table of a little girl with the same colour hair as her own and big blue grey eyes "whose that" she asked "oh that's another one of the children I am in charge of, the sweetest little thing really, her name is Libby, she is four, her mom was a druggie and beat her a bit, she has been here for most of her life bouncing from home to home, poor thing" April looked at the little girl, in a way she supposed she herself was lucky, she had at least had a loving family for 15 years before she was separated from them, Libby here had never known the love of a family, she had been beaten from the very beginning only to be rescued and moved about all over the place, she had no home, she had never had a home. "she's cute" she said with a small smile, Sophie smiled "very" she said "she is in the room next to yours if you want to meet her, I am sure she would love to have a new friend" April smiled "yeah maybe I'll see her" she didn't know what it was but that child seemed to draw her in, maybe it was the fact that she looked a bit like her mom, she knew it was impossible her mom had never had any other children, and wouldn't have hidden it from any one.

Sophie looked at her watch "well you have about an hour and a half till the rest of the kids come home so I would make the most of the peace if I were you" she stood and began to walk April back to her room "do you get many kids like me" April asked quietly "how do you mean" "had a loving family, and then her parents disappeared and the child refuses to give up hope" Sophie thought for a minute "yes" she said "a lot of kids had that family and then their parents abandoned them" April stopped "my parents didn't abandon me" she whispered "my mom's parents abandoned her when she was 15 and she never forgave them, she hated her time in the system and she would never willingly leave me here" that was one thing April was certain about now, her mother wouldn't want her to just leave her.

Sophie placed one hand on her shoulder gently "whatever their reasons" she said gently "they are gone now honey and most never come back, I am sorry, I hate seeing kids being taken from their families, but I want to help them, which is why I started working here, to help kids like you and to find a loving family for kids like Libby" she stopped outside the door next to April's and knocked before pushing it open.

The room was furnished in a manner similar to April's, but it had a pink duvet and a small faded bunny on the pink pillow, sitting on the middle of the bed playing with a doll was a tiny girl, she looked up as the door opened and stared at April, who stared back into her blue eyes, they were darker than her mothers she noticed a smoky sort of blue, breathtakingly unique. She scrambled off the bed calling out "Sofeee Sofee" Sophie picked her up and gave her a hug before turning to April, "Libby this is April she is in the room next to yours and I am going to be looking after her too" the little girl cocked her head to one side considering April before opening her arms, April stared at her in surprise before taking her and placing her on her hip, "hewo" Libby chirped and for the first time in a few days April smiled "hello" she murmured, she saw Sophie slowly back out of the room but she was still looking at the little girl.

She wiggled and April set her down and then allowed herself to be dragged over to the bed "play" the little girl asked hopefully and April nodded, she felt her heart break for this child, who had probably hardly ever been played with before in her life. She sat and played with her until the child became bored and she began to ask her questions innocently "what are those" she asked pointing at April's scars, April swallowed "their called scars" "Oh" she said "I have some" and she lifted up the side of her shirt to show scars stretching across her side, April stared in horror, they were not as bad as hers but who was still disgusted that anyone would hurt a child like that. She smiled at the girl who wiggled over and played with her locket "pretty" she said "thanks" April said smiling, she was adorable, so sweet natured.

Sophie returned "she not letting you leave" she laughed, and April gave her a small smile "we need to get a photo of you April, for your file" April nodded quietly and made to stand, Libby gazed at her beseechingly "don't go Apwil" she pleaded, April smiled at the way her name was pronounced "I gotta Libby, tell you what" she bent down to the little girls level "I'll see you later yeah" "yeah" she said excitedly and allowed April to leave, Sophie smiled "she will hold you to that" she warned, April shrugged "I always wanted a little sister so I don't mind, she is cute" Sophie smiled "I'm glad you feel that way April, she deserves to have someone like you there for her" April thought, everyone said she was very protective 'Paladin' they called her meaning 'defender' a name given to her after she had taken the bullet meant for her dad. She wanted to protect and defend this little girl, to do something worthy while she was in this hole, she had her photo taken and then it was time for dinner.

The other children all stared at her as she walked in and sat down, she glanced around curiously, there were a lot of children here of various ages, more boys than girls though she noticed, she supposed foster parents preferred a sweet innocent little girl rather than a loud boisterous boy. She took some food from the plate, watching them; she had learned some stuff from Sweets which helped her assess all the children here.

They were in groups, little gangs of protection, nobody talked to anybody outside of that group, some glanced at her but didn't strike up a conversation with her, she didn't really care she was the strong and silent type, preferring to fight her own battles on her own. She was just finishing when she felt someone tug her shirt and looking down she saw Libby, she smiled and lifted her onto her lap hugging her allowing her to fiddle with the locket again. After dinner she had to go have her stuff for school sorted out so she released the little girl who seemed happy to let her go. After her forms were finished and she had been given some new books and a bag she carried her stuff up the stairs to her room and flung herself on the bed.

It had been a very long day and she was tired of this place, she wanted it all to end, to wake up and find it to have all been a nightmare, but this was a nightmare she would never wake up from. She pulled her laptop out from under her mattress where she had hidden it and turned it on, she had an email from Seth saying that the blood was not her parents blood which relieved her and that the case didn't to appear to be anything special according to Angela who he had weaselled information out of, nothing to indicate why her parents had suddenly vanished, she guessed that Cam didn't know about the chip and was glad, it would protect her.

She thanked Seth, told him she missed him and then turned the computer off, hiding it once again. Then she lay on her back and although it was only around 7pm she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

**Wow hope you all like that, mega long chapter, let me know what you think, love hearing from you all. Check out my other stories, if you like Primeval I have just started a Primeval fic called Our Cretaceous Souvenir – bet you can guess from the title what it is about.**

**Let me know what you think**

**Also if anyone wants a specific story, check out my profile and see if I know the show, or whatever and inbox me, I am happy to give it a go.**

**Thanks **

**Mysticgirl101**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone glad you liked the last chapter and thanks for all the friendly advice I have been given. Hope it is still what you are looking for **

**Well anyway hope you like it.**

Chapter 5

_25__th__ December_

_Dear Diary_

_I have been here for a while now, and I hate it, I am scared I will never see my family again, I am not meant to keep in contact with people from my past but Seth and I still talk regularly and Angela has been emailing me, but it is not the same, I want my family back._

_I hate the strict routine here, it is mechanical, nothing changes, the bells ring at the same time, food is at the same time, we go to school, come back and do our homework, then eat, then relax then bed. I don't relax with the others; I prefer to spend time with Libby._

_I like Libby, she is really cute, the little sister I always wanted I suppose but never actually realised how badly I wanted until I saw Libby, I suppose it is mainly because she looks like mom, Parker looks like dad (aside from the hair) I am a mix and I always thought that if my parents had another child, they would be like my mom. Libby is very sweet, she had a nightmare the other night and instead of going to Sophie, she came to me, she ended up sleeping in my bed, it wasn't that comfortable, the beds are not that big and for someone so small she sure takes up a lot of room. I play with her in the evenings, she is one of the youngest here, most of the littler kids get snapped up fast but apparently Libby is very nervous and does not like to spend time with people, when at a home she hides a lot, and though the people try to keep her and see if she will grow out of it, she doesn't, I don't blame her, she was beaten at home, I wouldn't want to leave somewhere where I wasn't beaten, I hate it here but she does not really know anything else, she probably thinks it is normal to be ignored and fed at one time and to not have many toys or friends or to get presents and be spoiled. My heart breaks every time I think about her like that, she is a good kid, she deserves a nice home, a home like the one I had._

_Everyone says she is different with me, she talks and plays with me, she isn't like that with anyone else, and I will miss her when one of us goes. Sophie tries hard to help me, she is in charge of me and tries so hard to find me a family, people seem interested in me, but I am not, I don't want to start a new family, I want my old one back, and I don't want to leave Libby here alone again, it wouldn't be fair for her. I know that I am probably driving away every chance I have of moving on but I don't want to move on, I know that my silence will stop driving people away and they will become interested in adopting me, and I will have to try and restart my life again. Have a new family and act happy and jolly all the time, act as if I have been there my whole life when I haven't._

_I haven't heard anything from my parents, not a single thing since they left me that note, I have called them and left messages, but I stopped a last week, what if I am endangering them by calling them, I don't want to hurt them, so I made up my mind I wouldn't call regularly just from time to time maybe. Angela won't tell me anything about the case and Seth can't get that information because it is classified._

_So I am stuck in the dark, living a life of limbo I suppose, it frustrates me so much, I am in between two lives, my old and my new._

_Noticed the date? Christmas Day, real Déjà vu, mom's parents disappeared just before Christmas too, at least she got Christmas with her brother, I haven't seen Parker in months, he married his girlfriend Gemma and she is expecting their first, so he doesn't come down so much more, I guess I kind of lost my brother years ago, Gemma is nice and all but I did loose my big brother because of her I suppose._

_So Christmas Day and what am I doing, sitting wrapped up in my duvet wearing a load of jumpers at 9 am (it's Sunday and we have to sleep in on a Sunday) writing inn a book I originally hated and now I take solace in, (I will have to thank Sweets if I ever see him again) when I write in this diary things seem much more simple as I lay things out, and it does feel nice to let it all out now._

_Well I gotta go, someone is tapping at my door and she won't stop till I let her in_

_Later_

_Xx_

April looked up at the sound of someone tapping at her door "come in Libby" she called, the door opened a crack and a small head with long reddish hair and smoky blue eyes poked around it, the little girl then stepped round and closed the door "how did you know it was me" she asked amazed, April smiled "lucky guess munchkin" she looked at Libby clutching her toy standing bare foot in the middle of the room "oh come here and warm up before you freeze" Libby launched herself at the bed and burrowed herself in, April yelped as her tiny feet brushed up against her side "Libs your freezing kid" Libby snuggled into her and April wrapped one arm around her "warmer now" Libby said a few minutes later and April smiled, "what that" Libby asked pointing to the little blue book in her hand "my diary" April said "oh", there was silence "wot a diary April"

April smiled "you write how you feel in it, what you did, what you like and dislike and all that sort of stuff" "oh" Libby said again "why" April had to think about that "dunno, it helps me relax and figure out why you feel how you feel, no real purpose, its just something I enjoy doing" Libby picked it up and opened it, she was still learning to read and she frowned at the pages "that's my name" she said in delight "yeah" April said, she sat listening to the little girl happily point out words she knew with a smile on her face, she was very attached to this child now, she never wanted to say goodbye.

XOXOXOXO

Christmas was a very uneventful thing at the centre, they all got a little bit of money and were told that their control officers would take them out soon, Sophie had quite a few kids to take out and she was meant to take them out one at a time to talk to them and make sure that they were ok, but as April and Libby had become so close, she asked if she could take them out together soon and she was allowed, April was happy with that. But is was her worst Christmas, her family had always made Christmas a big thing, even when she was older, she had always loved it, the morning would be just the three of them usually, giving and receiving presents, then people would arrive for a Christmas Lunch all together. The team from the Jeffersonion plus Sweets, Parker and Gemma, her Grandfather Max, who she did not see very much of, would occasionally drop in, Russ and his wife Amy and his step-daughters Hayley and Emma would come by too. Her uncle Jared and his wife Padme would sometimes come too if they weren't exploring the world.

They would all exchange gifts again and then the women would cook and the men would laugh and joke about until their wives yelled at them to come and help and the children would play. It was quite crammed at the table but that just added to the fun and the feel of being a family. Then after dinner they would talk and play with all the toys, until all the children had grown up. April was the youngest of them all and she had been spoiled for a while. She had loved the Christmases when they had all been there, but then Jared and Padme had started to miss some years, Hayley and Emma became older and didn't want to come, Parker and Gemma had missed the year before last, but had come this year though she had assumed it was because it was so soon after her kidnapping and her dad had asked them to make sure they came, to try and return things to normal.

She remembered how in the evenings after everyone had left, she and her parents would curl up on the sofa cuddled together and watch a movie, she had loved those evenings curled up with her parents, together. She would often fall asleep curled up and most of the time her parents would carry her to their room and she would sleep with them. Christmas had definitely been her favourite holiday.

This was why she found things so difficult now, when her happy family Christmas had been changed to a sad and empty one.

XOXOXO

After lunch April disappeared back into her own room, Libby joined her and sat on the end of her bed playing quietly by herself as April pulled out her computer, the little girl just seemed to want company April realised as she waited for her computer to boot up, she checked her emails and her phone and found she had numerous Christmas messages from people, she replied to them all, whished them a good one and then turned her computer off again, not wanting to talk to people now, she glanced at Libby and then pulled out her phone, she needed to hear her parents voice, she listened to them both tell her to leave a message and left one with her mom.

"hey mom, it's me" she paused "merry Christmas I suppose, I miss you loads, I don't know if you have spoken to Angela and you know what has happened to me, I hope you do" again she paused, Libby was watching her curiously "I just wanted to hear your voices, I hope your ok" she sighed "I would have rather come with you guys I don't care about the danger, I miss you, I wish I could hear from you, I love you both" she hung up and looked at Libby who watched her "who did you call" she asked "my mom" Libby frowned "why", April looked at her "because I miss her" again Libby frowned "but your mommy hurt you that's why you're here"

April blinked back tears, Libby had never known the love of a mother, she didn't realise that not all mommies hurt you, "no my mommy didn't hurt me, they had to leave me, to keep me safe", Libby came forward for a hug and snuggled into her chest "why" she asked, that innocent question, that every child asked, not knowing how much it could sometimes mean "I don't know Lib, I really wish I did though"

XOXOXOXO

Two weeks later

April sat in Sophie's office twisting her hands nervously as she waited; this was the first time someone had shown an interest in her, Sophie had told her they were a young couple, who wanted a girl, an older girl, a teenager, they wanted to have their own child in the future but wanted to help some kids out first, April was nervous and she had mixed feelings about this. She wanted to get out of here so bad, it was like a prison, she had been stuck in here for almost a month, hardly ever allowed out, the kids here changed a lot, as new ones came in and others were swept out. She had remained for a while though, she guessed it was because of what had happened to her, nobody wanted a traumatised teenager, and she was covered in scars, at first she hadn't cared, she had remained adamant that her parents would soon return, but as the days had gone by it had become harder and harder to remain positive, now with Jill constantly glaring at her and people still staring at her, thinking she was a freak she wanted out, school was hard, with other kids picking on her because she refused to tell them what had happened to her.

On the other hand she didn't want to leave here, to pretend to be a part of another family, if she left her parents might return. And then there was Libby, she didn't want to leave the little girl again, to fend for herself in this horrid place. Sophie had seen that she was worried about the four year old and had said she could come back with the school bus from time to time to see her and when she checked on her she would bring the little girl with her, but April still wasn't convinced.

The door opened and Sophie came in followed by a young couple, in their late 20's, the man looked like a marine with light brown hair in a navy cut, he had a kind face and smiled at April when he entered, his wife had long blonde hair that fell in curls, she too smiled warmly at April.

"April" Sophie said "this is Mark and Emma Foster" April stood up slowly and shook their hands "I will leave you to get to know each other then" Sophie said and with a smile at April she left, slowly the Fosters moved to sit in the chairs opposite the sofa and April sank back onto the sofa, Emma smiled "so April your 15 yes" April nodded Emma smiled sympathetically "we read you file April, we are so sorry about what happened to you last year, with the kidnapping and the beatings and being shot in front of your dad" April looked at her "actually I got shot defending my dad" she said "the guy who took me wanted to kill him and tried to but I stepped in the way" they both stared at her "wow" Mark said a little awkwardly, but he seemed impressed "you must be brave" April shrugged "or stupid" they both smiled "this is the first time someone has shown interest in you isn't it" Emma said, April nodded "yeah so I don't really know what I am meant to do"

"That's ok" she encouraged "we just want to get to know you" April gave them a small smile 'they seemed nice' she thought. They asked her questions about herself, what she enjoyed doing, her favourite food, music, films, TV shows and much more. Then they told her about themselves, Mark was a marine stationed near Quantico, the marine base and Emma was a house wife, so she would always be around, they wanted their own children but were having trouble conceiving at the time so they had stopped and decided to foster for a few years.

April was still uncertain but realised that they were nice people and they were genially interested in taking her in, she knew that from now on, she would have to go for what she was offered. She knew that they meant well and would try to love and care for her as though they were her parents but as hard as they might try, they all knew that they would never replace the family she had loved for years. But April liked them and they seemed to like her, because when Sophie returned they asked if they could have her for the weekend to see how it went, when asked April accepted their offer of a try out, so it was arranged that they would have her this weekend, Sophie grinned at April and gave her the thumbs up "someone is looking for you April" she said and April rolled her eyes.

At that moment there was a tap on the door and a small voice called out "Sofee Sofee where's April" "speak of the devil" April muttered as she opened the door "hey Libs" she said with a smile, laughing as the tiny child squealed and raised her arms asking to be picked up, she hugged her, said goodbye to the Fosters and then went up stairs with Libby.

"who were they April" Libby asked as they arrived at Aprils room, "they were the Fosters" April replied "they are thinking of adopting me" she lowered the little girl to the floor and bent to her as her eyes filled with tears "hey what's wrong" she asked "your leaving" Libby said her lip trembling "I wont see you again" "oh Lib, you will see me again" April said pulling her into a hug "I am only going to be gone for a weekend and then I will be back, and if I go to live with them I will come see you and Sophie will bring you to visit me yeah" the little girl stared at her, her lip still trembling "see you lots" she asked "lots and lots" April promised and tickled her, making her tears disappear and making her shriek in delight.

Eventually exhausted Libby fell asleep on her bed, it wasn't long till bed time so April carried her into her room and carefully changed her into her pyjamas and lay her in her bed with her faded pink rabbit. She sat and watched her sleep for a minute before stroking hair out of her face and whispering "I'll see you again Libby, lots and lots, I promise" she remembered what she had done as a child so she drew her hand in an X across her heart and whispered "cross my heart and hope to die"

**Hope you liked it, please review**

**Remember - lots of reviews = happy me = sooner update**

**Also if anyone wants a specific story, check out my profile and see if I know the show, or whatever and inbox me, I am happy to give it a go.**

**Thanks **

**Mysticgirl101**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi thanks for all the reviews, I am so sorry about the delay again, I have been finishing my GCSE's and then I have had work experience and I have been working quite late, I do it with my dog warden and we have been travelling all over the place looking after dogs, it is really fun but we have often been just about to leave and a call comes in telling us there is a stray dog and we need to pick it up and take it to a shelter half an hour away so I finish very late.**

**Anyway hope you like it.**

Chapter 6

April bent to look into Libby's eyes "hey" she said gently catching hold of the little girl's chin and pulling it up so she was looking at her "I'll see you soon kid, I promise" she pulled her into a hug before whispering "and you have my number right" she felt the little girl nod, she had written her number down on a piece of paper and given it to the girl to keep "call me if you need me ok" she said "whatever time it is ok" "ok" Libby said and hugged her tightly, April sighed as she closed her eyes savouring the feeling of holding the little girl in her arms, the Fosters liked her and had asked her to come live with them permanently, she had thought about it for a while before realising that she wasn't going to get much better really, Sophie urged her to say yes so she had, they lived close to the foster centre so she could go to the same school and still see Libby from time to time, in fact they lived closer to the centre of DC so maybe she could see Seth and her family from the lab sometime soon.

She released the girl giving her back to Sophie who bent to hug her too "I will come check on you soon April" she said "I'll bring Libby with me, it will probably be next weekend ok" April nodded and Sophie gave her a small smile "perk up kiddo" she said "this is a good thing getting out of here" April gave her a small smile "I know, thank you Sophie for all your help" she smiled "it's my job girl, now go and no offence I hope I don't see you too often" April laughed "same I guess" she smiled again, then she turned to find the Fosters watching her patiently, waiting for her to finish her goodbyes, April sighed and then picked up her small bag of clothes, her school bag and her rucksack, Mark took them carefully from her and then placed them in the boot.

April climbed into the back of the car and took one last look at Libby and Sophie she smiled and waved gently to Libby, who waved sadly back, then the car was driving off and it turned a corner and they were gone. April sighed and then reached around her neck for her locket, she fingered it carefully and then looked at it, she had placed her mother's dolphin ring on the chain too, to avoid loosing it as she did with most rings, she was wearing her father's watch as she always did and it brought tears to her eyes, she felt like she was betraying them, by moving on and accepting a new family, 'no' she told herself firmly 'they want you to be happy, to move on' but was she happy, did she want to move on? No she wanted her family, but she couldn't have them back, they had left her, and now she had to pick herself back up again and try to move on.

He hand went to her pocket now where the pouch containing to two belt buckles and the note lay, she did not have much left to remember her beloved family by, just memories, two belt buckles a watch and a ring, that was all she had been able to bring of theirs.

She gazed out of the window watching the city become slowly more and more populated, they pulled up outside Mark and Emma's apartment building, she rode the elevator with them uncertain of what should happen now, they seemed unsure too, they took her in and helped her carry her stuff to the room they had given her, she thanked them carefully and they left her to settle in, she sat on the end of the bed for a minute before she carefully began to unpack her stuff, she hung her clothes up carefully in the closet and placed her handful of books on the bookshelf, she pulled out the photo she had of her parents and Parker, she placed it under her pillow knowing it would seem selfish and rude to the Fosters to put it up, she hid the pouch under the pillow too and then pulled out her laptop and opened it.

She had her usual email from Angela asking how she was and telling her they had found nothing new in her parent's case, she sighed as she replied that she was fine and had been fostered, she told her a little about her new family but that she wanted her old one back, she told her that she missed them all and sent her love. She had another from Seth and she sent him pretty much exactly the same reply, then she chucked her laptop aside and with a groan she lay down, she tugged the photo from under her pillow and eyed it, she gazed at her parents smiling at her frozen on this peace of card, she wished she could go back to that day, when everything was perfect, and she was happy, before her kidnapping, she groaned again "miss you mommy and daddy" she whispered, she didn't know why at 15 she was suddenly calling them mommy and daddy again, maybe it was because when she was younger and had called them mommy and daddy everything had been fine, there had been no fear and pain, just joy and happiness.

There was a knock on the door and Emma popped her head her head round "hey" she said brightly "have you settled in sweetie" April nodded and smiled "yes thanks" she said, Emma came in and saw the photo "they your parents" she asked, April nodded "sorry I just miss them still" "it's ok" Emma said "we don't expect you to let go of your previous family and become ours overnight, we know that you need time sweetheart" April smiled "thank you" she whispered, Emma smiled at her and then left her again, April stared at the picture for a minute and then sighed before placing it under her pillow and heading down the stairs to try and act like part of the family

XOXOXO

_29__th__ January_

_Dear Diary_

_Well I don't know what to say, things have been happening so fast it is unbelievable, I settled in with the Fosters, they were good to me, Emma took me shopping and spent loads of money on me, not that I wanted her too, she said she wanted too, she enjoyed having girlie days with me and soon, I began to enjoy them too, they were interesting. Mark found out I like hockey and he takes me to some games from time to time, he has talked about buying us season tickets, he likes having some female company to the games – Emma __hates __hockey so I think he was pretty delighted when he realised I was a Capitals fan, it was painful at first to go to the games as me and my dad would go to them, they were our special evenings together as father and daughter, soon it got better though, I just focused on the game and tried not to remember._

_The good thing about living with Mark and Emma is that I live closer to my old home, so I asked if I could see some of the people from my past, they said yes and drove me to the Royal Diner where I got to see Angela, Cam, Hodgins and even Sweets. I thought I was going to be crushed by Angela when she first saw me, she flew across the room and squeezed me so tight I couldn't breathe, Mark and Emma came with me and my lab family were nice to them, obviously pleased that they were trying to make me happy and love me as their own, Mark and Emma left me with them for a little while and I asked about the case of my parents but they were under orders not to say anything to me, that annoyed me, they were my parents after all, didn't I have a right to know what was happening?_

_It was nice to see my lab family, who I have grown up with, they have been a part of my life since I was born, I have missed them so much, Angela and Hodgins had amazing news, Hodgins proposed and Angela said yes! They asked if I could be a bridesmaid and Mark and Emma said yes, they haven't set a date yet, they are not sure, but we all know the truth, the last time they tried to get married my mom was Angela's maid of honour and Angela is hoping that she still will be, dad was Hodgins' best man too, my parents are their closest friends, they want them to be a part of their wedding, they – like me - are hoping that they will reappear and everything will go back to normal, but __when __they do come home, will it go back to how it was? I mean they left me, I love them so much but will I be able to forget that they left me._

_They always told me that we were a team, the three of us together – always, Hodgins used to call us the Three Musketeers when we came trooping into the lab. We were a team, together always, but my team mates left me and I had to carry on by myself, when they return will I be able to just be a team and act as if nothing ever happened? I don't know, I hurt, but I don't know how deep my wounds are and how long it will take for them to heal – will they scar and leave me forever with a terrible memory? Or will they fade and leave me able to forget the whole thing and move on with my life? Again I don't know, I have so many questions and so few answers._

_Well gotta go, school bell just rang, I am giving someone a surprise visit _

_Will write soon_

_Xx_

April looked up as she heard the bell ring and the doors to the school opened allowing the hundreds of students to flood out, she put the little book in her bag and then shifted into a more comfortable position on her perch on the low brick wall, she smiled as the someone came out and trudged towards the bike sheds next to her, he stopped in surprise looking for his bike, grinning she called out "loose something Seth, that is so not unlike you" Seth whirled round to see her sitting on the wall his bike next to her "April" he cried and moved eagerly towards her, laughing she jumped off the wall and moved forward to hug him "oh I am so glad to see you bone chick" he said "I've missed you" she grinned at him as he released her "I missed you too Seth" she said softly he stared at her "what are you doing here Aps, did you find your parents, are they ok, have you moved back in with them"

April sighed "lets walk" she suggested and they headed towards the centre of town again towards the Royal Diner where they liked to eat "my parents are still missing" she said as they walked "I am only visiting" "oh Aps I am so sorry" he said gazing at her sadly, she shrugged "I have been fostered now which is why I am here, they live closer to this part of DC so I asked if I could visit you and the lab team" he looked at her "are your foster parents nice" she nodded "yeah they are cool, they are nice to me, though sometimes I think they try a little to hard, but I know they mean well, I guess I am lucky" they walked in silence for a little bit longer and then they arrived at the diner, April waited whilst Seth chained his bike up and then they entered together, April made a point to not sit anywhere near the table where she and her family always sat, Seth, much to her relief allowed her to choose the seat and they ordered a coffee each before April spoke

"so how have you been" she asked, he shrugged "kinda lonely, I miss spending time with you" she smiled at him "missed you too" she said "have you found out anything about your parents case" he asked, April scowled before responding "no, the team are under strict orders not to tell me anything, I have the right to know, I cant just be kept in the dark" he shook his head "they wont tell me anything either I have tried to get something nut I have only got little tiny bits of info" April leaned forward "that's more than I have, will you tell me" he gave her an odd look "well I got the info for you chick so yeah" she smiled "thank you" she said softly he grinned "wait till you hear what I have first" she leaned forward as he did "I got this from waiting outside Cam's office, I heard her talking to the team about going back to the crime scene and finding bullets that were not there before" April's eyes widened but he continued "there was no DNA so no one was hit, they found your dads' car's tyre treads, looks like he left in a hurry, the blood sample from your mom and dad's room was not theirs but to a man, I think his name was Evan Harding or something like that"

April sat back frowning 'Evan Harding, now why did that name sound familiar' she touched Seth's hand gently "thanks Seth, I really appreciate everything you have done for me" "no problem chick, that's what friends are for isn't it" she grinned. They chatted until Emma appeared, she greeted Seth warmly and he was polite to her, he slowly stood up to leave "well I gotta go" he said regretfully "will I see you soon bone chick" April looked at Emma who nodded "yeah soon, I'll text you" he nodded, touched her cheek and then left.

Emma smiled at April as they walked to her car "he seems like a nice friend" she commented, April nodded "he is" she said "the best" he really was, no other friend would stick their necks out for her like he had, getting all that information for her, she just hoped it might be of use.

**Hope you liked it sorry about the delay, my life has been non stop recently. I would love to know what you think :D so you know what to do.**

**Please review**

**Remember - lots of reviews = happy me = sooner update**

**Also if anyone wants a specific story, check out my profile and see if I know the show, or whatever and inbox me, I am happy to give it a go.**

**Thanks **

**Mysticgirl101**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi sorry for the delay but every time I try to write life just keeps getting in the way.**

**I would love more reviews, I have been getting more reviews for my other stories so I have been updating them faster, so if you want faster updates please review.**

**Anyway hope you like it**

Chapter 7

_18__th__ March _

_Dear Diary_

_Well things are sort of back to how they were; once again a life that I liked was taken away from me. I liked living with the Fosters, they were kind to me, if I had to have a replacement family, I would have liked it to have been them, they didn't try to make me act like I was there daughter and always had been, they just invited me to be a part of their family, and it was up to me how involved I was, I was grateful to them, so I tried to be involved, but then things changed._

_Emma became pregnant. I am happy for her I suppose, I mean it is what they have been waiting for, I was only the stand in until their real child arrived, they didn't think they would be able to manage two children so since I wasn't theirs and they had been trying for this child for years now, I was the one that had to go, they hadn't been trying for this child now that they had me but when they weren't trying things happened and along came baby, they were really sorry and couldn't stop apologising, they want to know how things turn out for me, at least I know they still care. So I am now back at the Centre, back in this dingy, smelly dirty, cold room and without a family, I look back at my entry's from when I am here and I notice how dull and whiny I am when I am here, I don't mean to be, but that is how I feel. Being here means I can't see Angela and the rest of the team, I can't see Seth and I have no freedom, I am stuck back in this never changing clockwork system, the only good thing about this place is Libby, she was so pleased to see me, she hugged me so tight when she first saw me that she nearly throttled me and wouldn't let me go, I did miss her and didn't get to see her as often as I would have liked with the Fosters. _

_Sophie tried very hard to get me to another home soon after I returned, I got sent to this place for a few days with a family called the Evans', but they sent me back, they thought I was a freak because of what I knew and what I had been through and because of my scars. I didn't care about that, they were the complete opposites to the Fosters, they wanted me to be the perfect daughter who pretended that she had been with them her whole life, I wasn't perfect and they wanted me to be, I didn't fit exactly in the box, so they tried to make me, but I wasn't going to let them, so I was sent away once again._

_I have been trying to look up Evan Harding, but it is hard, I have very few resources, Seth tries to help but I think the team realised he is smuggling me information and they were forced to stop him coming to the lab, I cant find out where I know his name from, I did use my dad's badge number and other stuff (which I have had memorised for a while now, sneaked a look at all them when he wasn't in his office) to get into the records and pull some information but I didn't have enough clearance to get much, so he must be someone bad, I hope my parents are far away from him, I don't want them to be hurt by him, if he is dangerous._

_Now I am waiting to be called down to yet another interview, with a family called the Fallons, they don't really sound like my sort of people from what Sophie has told me but I will try to keep an open mind._

_Well Sophie is here, better go, I am off to meet these people_

_Wish me luck_

_Xx_

April looked up as Sophie stuck her head round the door "hey" she greeted "you ready kid" April smiled at her and nodded, she then followed Sophie into her office once again where two people were waiting "April, this is Becca and David Fallon, they want you to come home with them right away" April blinked at them, she didn't even know these people and they wanted her, she looked at Sophie who didn't look to happy which made April think that it was not her idea to allow them to take her right away, she looked back at the couple and studied them, Becca was tall, blonde and had hard grey eyes, her fingernails were perfectly manicured, not the type who would spend lots of time with children and stuff. David was bulky, with dark eyes that were harsh and secretive, they matched his dark hair, those eyes travelled up and down April who shifted and held her head high and proud and stared back at him, she heard Sophie leave them, the Fallons smiled at her "hello April" David said "it is nice to meet you" he offered April his hand whilst smiling a very fake and forced smile, April shook his hand warily watching his every move "well we have cleared it with this place that you can come with us now, so why don't you go grab your stuff" he smiled at her, April watched him "can you not talk, sweet April" he asked and Becca giggled, "you don't know me" April said "why do you want to take me when you don't know me" David "I find that it is better to learn as you go with children, and we know more than you think, we read your file, well some of it and what we don't know we would like to find out" April frowned "go" he said "get your stuff" April didn't move "now" he said and although his voice was soft it was dangerously soft, April took a step back and then fled out the door and almost crashed into her room, she rocketed around grabbing her stuff and stuffing everything precious to her into the pouch, all except for the locket still clasped around her neck, she stuffed it under her shirt.

Once she had everything packed she sent a quick text to Seth that she was off again and that she might have to lay low with the new people for a bit, she told him she missed him and then sent it turning off the phone as soon as it was gone, then she grabbed her laptop and opened it, she went to the file she had been building since she had arrived back from her second foster family, it was a file on Evan Harding, the man whose blood had been in her mom and dad's bedroom, it was small but she had memorised it all, she quickly locked it and placed a password on it so that no one could access it, she didn't trust these people, she came down the stairs to find Sophie waiting for her "April, I am sorry, they gave this huge donation and said that they would give more like that if they could take you with them, I said that we shouldn't accept it but Gill said yes to them, says we need the money desperately" "it's ok Sophie" April said and gave the woman who had been trying so hard to help her a hug "it's is not your fault" Sophie looked at her "you have my number" she said "don't you dare hesitate to use it" April nodded and then gave her another hug before leaving.

She climbed regretfully into the back of the car, the door was slammed shut after her, trapping her inside, she could see Libby in her bedroom window watching confused, she gave her a small smile and waved, the little four year old waved sadly back. The Fallons climbed into the front and then drove off, taking her away, she watched out of the back window as the Centre disappeared from sight, although she hated it there, it felt safer than where she was going, because she had no idea where she was going, she was going into a deep dark tunnel and she couldn't see the light at the end.

XOXOXO

They pulled up in front of a small shabby house which heightened April's uncertainty of these people, if they could afford to give large enough donations to make the people at the centre hand her over no questions asked surely they could afford a better house of at least a refurbish of this place, not speaking she took her bags and followed them into the house, it stank of mould and rot, it was disgusting, April was just trying to decide whether she should just run, leave her stuff and run when David took her by the arm and dragged her up the stairs to a door which he unlocked "this is your room" he said "now there are not many rules except, do as we say, don't leave your room and don't try to escape, follow those rules and you should be fine as we wont hurt you" he threw her in and slammed the door, locking it.

April yelled throwing herself against the door angrily, when it didn't budge she ran to the window but it too was locked, she could hear them laughing as they moved away and then the sound of then talking to someone on the phone, April flung herself down onto the bed tears trickling down her cheeks, what was she to do now when she was locked in here, that was now the main question she wanted an answer too, who were these people, why did they want her and what were they going to do with her. She pulled out her phone and turned it on cursing when she had no signal, then she grabbed her laptop, but without internet connection she couldn't send an email, angry she flung them both away and pulled out the picture of her parents with her and Parker, she smiled slightly at the sight of them all happy, together, she was in her moms arms, leaning happily against her whilst Parker and her father had their arms around them, they all looked so happy, it had been taken last year after she had recovered more, she looked into her eyes knowing that behind the happy show she had been putting on for her and her family she was still hurting, still in pain, but not wanting her family to be in pain as she was she had hidden it from them all, trying to burry it deep within her. She was still in pain now, but she hid it still, she stared at her parents faces smiling back at her wishing that they were here now to protect her and comfort her now.

"You promised that you would always be there to catch me when I fell daddy" she whispered looking at his face smiling at her "I fell, and you weren't there, you promised you would always be there for me when I needed you both, but your not" she shoved the picture back into the bag and began to cry hard, why was it always her who got hurt now, she hated it, and she would take it no more, she was going to find them, soon, and she had a feeling in her stomach that she was already close to finding them, because of where she was now, these people couldn't have just chosen her at random, she must have been chosen for a reason and chances were that it was because of her mom and dad, but she wasn't afraid, she was hopeful, hopeful that she would be closer to being reunited with her family.

**Hope you like it**

**I am so sorry that it has taken so long, life has just been getting in the way as usual. Just so you know, if there is a long absence between my next posts it is because I am visiting my family in Ireland for a week and I am not taking my laptop.**

**Now if you are dying to know what happens, then you know what to do REVIEW.**

**I have decided I am not going to update until I get at least 5 reviews, but the more I get, the quicker I update, so review, you know the button to press.**

**Let me know what you think please, as I always am I am open to any and all suggestions**

**Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I will update, promise**

**Also if anyone wants a specific story, check out my profile and see if I know the show, or whatever and inbox me, I am happy to give it a go.**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl101**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow thanks for all the reviews, they all made my day, especially the one by the big group of you (Andrew Brittany Elena Eden Carmon, Becky Rachel and Diane - love it you all gave me the courage to continue and lifted my spirits – thanks you guys)**

**Well I have taken my laptop on holiday with me, but I am trying to use it as little as possible and spend as much time as possible with my lovely family, I love them all so much and hardly get to see them so must saver the time and not write too much :D **

**Anyway Hope you like it.**

Chapter 8

Things didn't improve much for April over the next few days, she was kept locked in her room most of the time, and when she wasn't she was set to work and beaten if she refused. Now she lay on her hard thin bed wincing as she stretched her sore muscles aching from today's beating, she had been here for a week now and had been beaten everyday so far, and given barely any food or water. She was so hungry now and her throat was so parched, it felt like it was on fire, angry she got up and went to the door and pounded on it "hey" she shouted angrily "if you are gonna keep me locked up at least give me some food or drink" there was no response so she began to pound on the door angrily, it wasn't long before she heard pounding footfalls and then it was thrown open, she leapt clear and then stared into the red angry face of David "shut up" he roared and slapped her across the face so hard that she fell to the floor.

April rolled over and spat out a mouthful of blood, ready to test the waters even further "hey" She said "I am hungry and thirsty, if you want me healthy for whoever asked you to take me, then you might want to feed and water me, you treat me like a dog, but most dogs at least have food and water" he stared at her "what makes you think we took you for someone else" she smiled at him "well it seems odd to me that out of all the children at the centre you chose me to take and lock up, and given my family history it wouldn't surprise me that this has something to do with my parents" he stared at her in surprise again "and you just answered my question" she said and smirked.

Instantly he lunged for her grabbing her by the throat and pinned her against the wall "déjà vu" April thought remembering how she was pinned like this almost a year ago by Nemesis. "I wouldn't kill me if I were you" she gasped "I am pretty sure whoever wants me, would like me alive" he snarled at her and then threw her to the ground, before swinging his leg back and he planted in her gut, April gasped and then groaned as he began to kick her "I think you need to learn some manners" David growled, "do anything like that again and I will hurt you more" he struck her once more in the chest, April yelped in pain, then he walked towards the door again "hey what about food and drink" she gasped, he glared at her and then slammed the door locking it behind him. Instantly April sat up, groaning, that hadn't been as bad as she had expected, and she made herself look in more pain than she was so that they would underestimate her.

Had it been worth it though she thought as she crawled back to the bed and hauled herself onto it 'yeah' she thought 'it had' she now knew that they had taken her for someone else and that they were probably afraid of them which she had gotten from the way he had reacted when she had taunted him with her knowledge 'wow' she thought rolling over 'Sweets really was rubbing off on me" she smiled to herself for the first time in a few days before the pain of those past happy memories hit her. God she missed her family so so much.

She looked up as she heard footfalls and then the door was unlocked and opened to reveal Becca Fallon standing there scowling at her, she slammed a bowl to the floor and then backed out of the room, April almost fell towards it her insides tearing apart at the possibility of food, the bowl contained some cold soup "better than nothing" April muttered and drank the bowl in about two gulps, it was barely enough but it settled her insides slightly and soothed her throat. Once that was empty she moved back to the bed where she lay thinking. What felt like hours later she heard David talking on the phone, curious she crept forward and put her ear to the keyhole to listen to what he was saying:

He was talking about her by the sound of it which heightened her curiosity "she is wild and unruly, it is difficult to keep her under control, she is more than we anticipated so we want more money for her" there was silence and then he responded again "she knows we took her for a reason, she said something about her parents" again there was silence and then he responded angrily "we didn't tell her anything, we have barely spoken to her, she must have figured it out on her own somehow" more silence "look I don't know any more and I don't want to know any more, listen we have fore filled our part of the deal, we took her and we have kept her, now it is time to fore fill your end of the agreement, plus extra"

"yes" he said "yes we will meet you tonight, shall we bring the girl" a pause "ok yeah, we will leave her here, yeah see you later then" there was the sound of him hanging up and then he spoke to Becca "he told us to meet him tonight in one hour, without the child, he will arrange our raise and then come back with us to collect the girl" there was the sound of Becca agreeing with him and then nothing, instantly April was up, she ran to the window and yanked frantically at it willing it to open, but it wouldn't, she then sighed thought for a minute, then she grabbed her bag and picked up the bowl "sorry Becca" she muttered "hope this isn't one of your favourites" then she hurled the bowl at the door, it smashed and the shattered pieces fell to the ground, there was a shriek from below and then a roar and pounding footfalls, then the key in the lock and they both burst in.

At once April swung her bag up hitting Becca across the back of the head, she shrieked again and then fell, April leapt over her and launched herself past David, he lunged for her grabbing hold of her wrists and wrapping one arm around her throat, instantly April yanked her arms down jabbing her sharp elbows into his stomach causing him to groan but he didn't let go, April wiggled her head and then sank her teeth into his arm not letting go, biting so hard she tasted hot bitter blood in her mouth, she heard him yell and at long last his grip loosened enough for her to be able to yank herself free, instantly she dived towards the door, she felt him grab her ankle but she kicked out feeling her foot come in contact with his jaw, she then flew down the stairs and burst out the door, she heard shouting and knew that they were after her.

She ran, not slowing, knowing that they wouldn't be far behind her, she eventually dove into the woods and threw herself down amongst the roots of a very big tree, she lay there panting until she heard shouts, then she clamped her hand over her mouth to muffle her heavy breathing. There were more shouts, closer now, then she heard a twig snap, very close to her, she slowly turned her head to look and then ducked back down as she saw David's heavy boots appear right in front of her hiding place "she cant be that far away" he growled "we are never going to find her in 45 minutes" Becca hissed "what are we going to do". April saw David pacing back and forth growling a steam of abuse at April who shifted nervously.

"ok" he said eventually "here is what we are going to do, we are going to go to the meeting at Portside Park and collect the money, then when they have asked where she is and we have told them we are going to scram, leave the country for good and start again somewhere else yeah" Becca didn't sound so sure but she agreed and then slowly they left. April lay amongst the roots until she was sure they were gone, then she got up and pulled out her phone, she dithered over who to call before sighing and scrolling through the numbers until she found the one she wanted and then she pressed dial.

"**Hello" **came a sleepy voice and April looked at her watch and realising it was very early in the morning

"_Seth"_

Instantly he sounded alert **"oh my God April, where have you been? Are you ok chick? I have been worried out of my frickin mind about you, why haven't you called" **

"_Seth listen I will explain everything to you but I need you to do me a favour"_

"**Yeah sure anything chick"**

"_Listen do you still have the spare key to our house"_

"**Yeah" **

"_good ok I need you to go into our house like as soon as you get off of the phone with me, I need you to go to our living room and under the rug there is a secret compartment, inside is a long bag and I need you to bring it to me ok, meet me at Portside Park, and I need it there within the hour, can you do that or is it to much"_

"**don't be silly chick, of course I can do that"**

"_thanks Seth meet me in the bushes behind the fountain, and make sure you stay out of sight"_

"**cool see you"**

April hung up and stuffed her phone back into her pocket, she didn't know what she was doing now, she was improvising, something she was very good at, she knew it was risky getting Seth mixed up in this but she needed to find out who it was who wanted her and where they were from. April began to run, she ran as fast as she could towards and was just in time to leap on a bus, she got odd looks and she realised it was because she was grimy and covered in bruises, her hair was lanky as she hadn't washed in a while. She gazed out the window until she saw a familiar building which made her start, she hadn't realised this bus route would take her past here, she stood up quickly and leapt off the bus.

She gazed at the huge building behind large iron gates that she had been in and out of for a while over these past few months, suddenly it didn't look like a prison to her, it looked like a sanctuary, where she would be safe from harm. She moved forward suddenly and hoisted herself up and over the gates dropping lightly down on the other side, she left checked for any signs of life and then moved round the building looking at the windows until she found the one she was looking for next to the big oak tree. It wasn't hard for her to climb the tree and shuffle along the branch until she was close enough to the window to peer in and see the tiny form curled up under the blankets clutching the faded pink bunny, April smiled as she looked at the peaceful face, and then started back as the four year old opened her eyes and looked at her.

Instantly she leapt up and ran to the window crying out "April" "shh" April hissed putting her finger to her lips "let me in Lib" the little girl opened the window and April clambered awkwardly inside, she tumbled to the floor and was just straightening up when Libby collided with her hugging her so tightly she couldn't breathe "hey kiddo" she rasped hugging her back, Libby pulled away looking at her with a hurt expression on her face "where you been April, I haven't talked to you in ages" April sighed "I know Libby I am sorry but I couldn't ok, listen" she lifted the little girl up and placed her back on the bed "I came to say goodbye ok kid, I gotta do something and I don't know if I will be … allowed to see you afterwards ok" Libby's bottom lip trembled and she hugged her again "but I wanna see you April, I like seeing you" April hugged her back "I like seeing you too baby girl but I have to do this, I promise if I can I will visit you ok" Libby nodded tears in her eyes, April thought for a minute and then reached into her bag and pulled out a small box, in which was a necklace in the shape of a heart, she reached over and clasped the necklace around the girls neck "you look after that for me yeah, at least then you will have something to remember me by" Libby nodded her fingers already playing with it, then she reached over and picked up her bunny "for you" she said "to remember me" she added proudly, April smiled "you're a hard kid to forget Libby, but thanks" she took the toy and placed it into her bag "I love you" Libby said suddenly and April felt tears in her eyes "I love you too kiddo and I promise if I am allowed I will be back here to see you" Libby nodded and for the last time they hugged and then April gently kissed her forehead and lifted her back into bed, Libby picked up her second favourite toy and hugged that instead, April smiled at her before pulling the covers over her and then backing towards the window.

She took one last look at the child as she slowly closed the window again, she was hugging her toy with one hand and clutching the necklace in the other, fighting back tears April turned and clambered down from the tree, she heard a shout from within and instantly she was off running across the lawn and hoisting herself over the gate, then she was running, running to the park, where she hoped her questions would be answered. She doubted that if what she thought might happen did happen, she wouldn't see the little girl again, she would be dead, but hopefully if that did happen she would have the answers she wanted.

She now wasn't afraid of dying, she hadn't been for a while now, it was the not knowing that now terrified her, and she was now going to face up to the darkness and hopefully shed some light on her parents case.

**Hi sorry crappy ending, just wanted to get something published, I know it has been a while. I was in Ireland with my godmother and she has a just turned 5 year old daughter and she reminded me so much of the character I created, she is the real life Libby, that last scene was kinda what happened when I had to come home, I just thought it would be a cute scene between April and Libby **

**Well you know the drill, if you are dying to know what happens, then you know what to do REVIEW.**

**I have decided I am not going to update until I get at least 5 reviews, but the more I get, the quicker I update, so review, you know the button to press.**

**Let me know what you think please, as I always am I am open to any and all suggestions**

**Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I will update, promise**

**Also if anyone wants a specific story, check out my profile and see if I know the show, or whatever and inbox me, I am happy to give it a go.**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl101**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay, thanks for the reviews, especially love the one from Andrew Brittany Elena Eden Carmon, Becky Rachel and Diane, thanks guys glad you like my stories, love your reviews, you make my updates faster ****, love Bones and love writing about it, though I like writing a lot about Libby, probably cus she is now sort of based on my Godmother's daughter Lucy, so cute and cuddly and very chatty **** Libby is a cute character, but probably not much more from her cus from now on it is gonna be April trying to solve her parents case.**

**Anyway hope you like it**

Chapter 9

April slipped into the empty park and crept around the edge sticking to the shadows as her father had taught her from his days as a sniper. She saw movement up ahead and instantly she crouched ducking behind another tree. It was Becca and David moving forward together to get their money for taking her, April waited for them to pass before she followed them darting from hiding place to hiding place until they stopped by the fountain, she crept forward and ducked into the bushes peering out searching for any sign of the people they had called.

Just then there was a rustle from behind and instantly she swung her arm out with a tiny gasp, Seth yelped in surprise but caught hold of her wrist, stopping her fist from breaking his jaw "whoa easy chick" "Seth you scared the hell out of me" she hissed, he grinned at her and then he hugged her, she smiled briefly hugging him back, before she pulled away, focused again "did you bring it" she asked, he nodded and held out the bag, "thanks" she whispered and unzipped it, Seth let out a whistle, making her clamp her hand over his mouth "sorry" he muttered as she checked to see if the Fallons had heard anything "err wow chick, um nice er weapons" she rolled her eyes as she studied the contents of the case, her dad's sniper rifle was in there but she ignored that and picked up on of the small 9mm guns, she checked it was loaded and then strapped it to her ankle under her jeans "what is all this" Seth hissed, she glanced at him as she grabbed two knives "it is all my dad's stuff, anything he considers dangerous except for the weapons he uses daily, he doesn't know I know about them, found the compartment under the rug when I was helping with the cleaning one day" she strapped one knife to her belt and the other she stuffed up her sleeve "um chick, what are you planning to do" Seth asked "um haven't really got a plan, just improvising" she said, she picked up a small black box and stuffed it into her pocket and then she picked up some other things that she thought might come in useful.

"thanks Seth" she said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek "you should go now, before the trouble starts" he raised his eyebrows at her "come on April, I am not going to leave you now, last time I let you go I didn't hear from you in ages" she stared at him "Seth I don't know what is going to happen tonight and you shouldn't get mixed up in this ok, someone might get hurt and I don't want that to be you" "well I don't want it to be you" he said and settled down next to her "Seth" she pleaded "go now" "no" he said stubbornly, cursing him April sighed "ok you can stay and I wont make you leave as long as you promise to do exactly what I say when it all begins" he thought about it and then nodded "ok" he whispered and they both settled down watching the Fallons and waiting "so who are they" Seth asked, April grimaced "the reason I haven't been able to get in contact with you, they kept me locked up and beat me, but I escaped, they chased me but I hid and heard them saying they were due to pick up the money they were due for collecting my tonight, here, and I am hoping that whoever shows up has something to do with my parents" "what happens if they are" Seth asked and April glanced at him "still working on that" she muttered "and what is with all the weapons" he asked, April grinned "well if they catch me, they are going to frisk me and find all the weapons, all of which are large and rather obvious, they will not think to look for little stuff, also if I have all that stuff they are more likely to take me rather than kill me on the spot, because they will want to know what I am doing at the park, and I think I want them to take me "

"what" Seth yelped and April tackled him to the ground hand clamping over his mouth again, the Fallons looked around suspiciously but didn't check anything out, April gave Seth a hard glare "shh" she hissed before slowly removing her hand "April are you mad, these people will kill you if they find you, does it really matter when" April looked at him calmly "I am not afraid of dying Seth" she said and turned away, he caught hold of her arm "April please don't do this, I cant live without you" April looked at him in surprise and then touched his cheek softly "hey" she said "I cant live without you either but I also cant live without the truth, I want to know what happened" Seth looked at her exasperated and then opened his mouth to say something but April shushed him "shh it is time" she hissed and they both poked their heads out over the edge of the fountain to watch.

A car came slowly driving across the field, a big black car with blacked out windows and no plates, it rolled smoothly to a stop and two people got out. April silently reached back into the van and pulled out a camera, she carefully took some pictures of the two new men her eyes travelling over them, assessing them as threats. The first man was small and wiry, with evil glittering black eyes and long shaggy dark hair that hung down to his shoulders, although he was small he looked dangerous and showed obvious authority over the other man, who was his complete opposite. He was huge both in height and build, he was muscled and had a hard emotionless face and stayed behind the first man showing that he was in charge, he was carrying a large briefcase.

The first man smiled at the Fallons and put his hand on his hips, from where they were crouched April and Seth could see the large gun holstered there, his finger traced over the handle and April had an uneasy feeling that she knew what was going to happen "I am glad you came" the first man said, there was a sly smile on his face "and I am sorry that the little brat has been causing you so much trouble, we will take her from you now and make sure she pays for the trouble she has caused you" April felt Seth stiffen as he said those things, she put one hand warningly on his arm and felt him calm at the touch. David Fallon spoke uncertainly "and what about our payment for our troubles, did your boss agree to give us a raise"

The man smiled "he agreed that I should give you what you deserved", he looked over his shoulder and the other man stepped forward and showed them the cash, April handed the camera to Seth and he took some photos whilst she took some deep breaths and slowly swung her bag onto her back, preparing herself for what she was going to do. She peered back over trying to decide when to make her move, but something told her to wait, the Fallons both stepped forward a greedy look in their eyes.

What happened next happened in a flash, so fast April almost missed it, the first man swung his gun up and fired two shots sending both of the Fallons to the floor, April stared at Becca already dead whilst David was still alive, the man smiled and stepped towards him "this is what my boss thought you deserved, it was very mean of you to take a little girl and treat her how you did, don't you agree" David was moving backwards gasping, the gun was raised again "where is she" the man asked quietly "at the house" David managed to groan, the man smiled "don't lie to me" he said a dangerous note to his voice "I have had cameras watching you since you brought the girl home, I know she escaped" "then I don't know" David gasped "but she couldn't have gotten very far"

The man smiled "oh I think you underestimate her, after all you haven't had the pleasure of meeting her parents, if she is as strong as them, then she will be able to make it very far" he cocked his head to one side then thinking "but if she is like her mother then she wont have gone far, she will be here, listening, trying to find her beloved parents" he spun round then, his eyes searching combing through the darkness, April and Seth both ducked out of sight breathing heavily "oh come on out little girlie" he roared "I know you are out there, you are too much like your precious mommy, you want answers" he paused then and Seth stared at April shaking his head frantically, April put her hand over his mouth and bent her head close to his ear and breathed "ok listen here is what I want, no what I _need_ you to do, I need you to wait until they have me and then I want you to run, I need you to run to Angela and give her those photos and the bag, tell her that there should be stuff in there to help her hopefully figure out who that guy is and maybe if he is related to Evan Harding and maybe find my parents, don't stop, don't talk to anyone on the way, give her the file we have been making on Harding, tell her thanks for everything" he gazed at her frantically "April they are going to most likely going to kill you if you go out there" "well lets hope they don't" she muttered "oh come on out little girlie, come on out and find out the truth about why mommy and daddy left you" the man screamed again.

"promise me Seth" April hissed "whatever they do to me promise you will not try to help, promise" he gazed at her before nodding angrily "thanks Seth" she whispered "you have been a good friend" he stared at her again as though trying to pluck up the courage to say something then he pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips to the top of her head "come home safe chick" he whispered, April smiled and kissed his cheek gently "I'll do my best" she promised.

She took one last look at him and then gave him an encouraging smile before taking a deep breath and she stood up and walked towards her new opponent, ready at long last for the truth.

**Hiya, hope you liked it, I know it is short but I like short but sweet chapters rather than really long chapters, next time what will happen to April **

**Well you know the drill, if you are dying to know what happens, then you know what to do REVIEW.**

**I have decided I am not going to update until I get at least 5 reviews, but the more I get, the quicker I update, so review, you know the button to press.**

**Let me know what you think please, as I always am I am open to any and all suggestions**

**Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I will update, promise**

**Also if anyone wants a specific story, check out my profile and see if I know the show, or whatever and inbox me, I am happy to give it a go.**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl101**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews, would love some more ;), the faster and thicker they come, the faster the chapters will come I promise, but thanks to those who did review, much appreciated as always.**

**Anyway hope you like it.**

Chapter 10

"_oh come on out little girlie, come on out and find out the truth about why mommy and daddy left you" the man screamed again._

"_promise me Seth" April hissed "whatever they do to me promise you will not try to help, promise" he gazed at her before nodding angrily "thanks Seth" she whispered "you have been a good friend" he stared at her again as though trying to pluck up the courage to say something then he pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips to the top of her head "come home safe chick" he whispered, April smiled and kissed his cheek gently "I'll do my best" she promised._

_She took one last look at him and then gave him an encouraging smile before taking a deep breath and she stood up and walked towards her new opponent, ready at long last for the truth._

April walked slowly and cautiously around the fountain, glaring at the man who stood before her, who smiled at her almost pleasantly, she looked down at the two crumpled bodies lying before her, both now dead, then she looked back up at her new opponent "hello sweet April" he said "you would not believe how much trouble I have been through looking for you my dear", April stopped a safe distance away from him and gestured to the two dead bodies "why did you kill them" she asked, he smiled "they had served their purpose and they were loose ends that needed to be tied up, it was also the cheaper option, why I thought you would be glad, they can hurt you know longer" April looked at him disgusted "whatever they did to me doesn't change the fact that they were still human beings and they shouldn't have had their lives ended like that" he shrugged not seeming to care, then he studied her, April held her head high and watched him too "you are a strange child" he said maintaining the distance between then but circling her, examining her from all angles "you are strong, and fearless, not many children would have the determination to carry on, as you have, like when you were kidnapped you refused to submit and accept your fate, and once you were free you wouldn't remain weak and scared, and now" he stopped once again in front of her "most people wouldn't carry on their search for parents who left them", April held her head higher and then folded her arms "yeah well, I knew that there must have been a good reason whilst they left me, and I tend to find that is you give up and submit, it doesn't get you anywhere, it usually just winds you up dead"

The man in front of her chuckled "true my dear very true" April looked at him "who are you" she finally asked "where is Evan Harding" April asked, he did look surprised that she knew that "ah you are your parents' daughter" he chuckled "a little detective in the making I see, Mr Harding is not here my dear, as for who I am that is not important but if your would like to come with me, maybe I will be able to explain to you who I am and why we have been searching for you" April raised her eyebrows at him "I am guessing something to do with my parents huh, where are they" her opponent smiled "come with me and I will explain all"

April thought for a minute before shaking her head "no" she said "no I don't want to come with you" she turned and began to walk away, waiting. She didn't have to wait long because the next thing she knew someone was grabbing her and they began to drag her away, instantly she jerked down before slamming her head up into his face, she felt his nose break and he howled loosening his grip on her enough for her to wiggle free, she rolled away, before leaping to her feet, gasping the man, spun round to face her, his face livid "oh you want to do this the hard way then huh" he growled, he yanked out a knife and began to move towards her, April quickly thought about what she should do, she stumbled backwards pulling a look of terror onto her face "please" she begged "please don't hurt me" he smiled at her "come then child come with me" April shook her head in a terrified manner "no" she said "I don't want to come with you" "well my dear I am afraid you have too, because I am not going to return to my boss until I have you" April turned and fled, she could hear pounding footfalls behind her, and then arms grabbing her again, this time they were stronger and she knew it was the other man, the back up. She let out a scream but it was muffled by his hand clamping over her mouth, she continued to scream fighting hard but not making any effort to escape, she was terrified, terrified that her plan would not go to plan and that she would be taken and killed, she could feel her locket bouncing on her chest as she struggled, damm she had meant to give that to Seth to protect but then everything had happened with David and Becca getting killed, it had slipped out of her mind.

She was fighting still thrashing in her captors grip but not to escape, but to test and play him, he was dragging her towards their car to where the first man was waiting, he was glaring at her clutching his nose, he was mad but in a way that was what April wanted, she didn't know why but something told her that mad was good, as he would be more likely to slip up, she watched blood from his nose dripping down his face, they dragged her towards the car and as expected she was frisked "well well sweet April" the first man said breathing hard "you came prepared now didn't you" April didn't say anything, she just continued to struggle, the man smiled "what were you planning to do sweetheart" he asked "come out and over power us, force us to take you to mommy and daddy and release them so you could carry on playing happy families, you must know that things wont be the same any more, they left you and you will never be able to forget that, the abandoned you and ran, you were put in foster care and beaten, how can you just pretend that didn't happen, when it did" April glowered at him "you clearly underestimate a strong family bond" she choked out, the other man had his arm around her neck making it quite hard for her to breathe, he smirked "come" he said "let us take you to our boss" April was thrown forward and she fought as they bound her wrists with flexi cuffs, then the smaller man opened a small pouch and took out a syringe, he smiled and then jabbed it into her side, April continued to glower at him, he smiled again and picked up a knife, he placed it against her cheek and then slid it down towards her neck, April gritted her teeth as she felt the cold blade cut through her skin effortlessly, hot blood dribbled down her cheek onto her neck.

The man smiled "you are strong" he murmured "this shall be fun", April felt her limbs going heavy and she staggered and fell as the drug they had given her began to take effect, dark spots were forming in her vision as she struggled to stay awake, above her she could see the sky with the moon fading as the sun rose over shadowing it, just like this case, the not knowing would soon be covered by answers. She looked around the park groggily, it was a beautiful place, with the morning mist, twisting and curling across the dewy grass and the gentle bite of the cold air disappearing as warmth and light covered the field, this was a nice place, a nice final memory of freedom if she died during this.

She saw the larger man looming over her bringing a sense of déjà vu to her as she remembered a year ago the same thing happening. She was lifted and placed in the boot of the car, the drug didn't seem to be knocking her out, it just made her groggy and everything felt numb so she couldn't move, her brain felt fuzzy too. She sighed and watched the two men talking to each other before they closed the boot and got in the car, she felt the engine start and then she was being carried away, but to where was unknown.

XOXOXO

Seth watched angry and frustrated as April moved out to confront this threat, she was too much like her mom and dad he decided, willing to face danger head on, he wanted nothing more than to leap out and face it with her, but she had made him promise not to, and they had always kept their promises to each other, he kept out of sight but took plenty of photos, he watched as April talked to the man and then turned away, he instantly launched for her, grabbing her but in the good old kick ass April way she flung her head back and broke his nose, making him let her go, she launched away and he could see her assessing the situation, as he moved towards her yanking out a knife, a look of fear swept over her face, and she began to beg, before turning and bolting. The bigger man took off after her and caught hold of her, muffling her screams by placing a hand over her mouth, April was thrashing but she didn't appear to be trying to escape, they dragged her past him and he ducked out of sight until the sounds of the struggle were quieter, cautiously he poked his head up and saw that April now had her wrists bound and was standing by the car, she was glaring at her captor as he injected something into her side and then took a knife and drew it down her cheek, Seth gritted his teeth as he saw crimson blood running down onto her neck.

April then staggered and fell, they allowed her to fall to the ground and hit her head before they lifted her and placed her in the booth of the car before slamming it shut, then they both leapt into the car and it spun away, taking April with it, he didn't know if he would see her again, and it worried him. He stood up once he was sure the car was gone and picked up the bag of stuff and the camera and leapt up, he took off running across the field to find Angela, as he had promised April, he hadn't broken a promise to her yet and he wasn't about to start now, plus he wanted to do everything he could to make sure she got back safe and sound.

XOXOXO

April lay there, she felt sick, they had been travelling for a long time now and the drug seemed to be beginning to wear off and it was making her want to vomit but she forced herself not to, the car was travelling very fast and across a dirt track from the amount of bumps and potholes they had driven through, they had turned onto this road not to long ago and she guessed that meant the journey would soon be coming to an end, maybe she would meet the man who had torn her family apart, and find out what had happened to her parents, so that maybe if she survived she would find them.

The car stopped suddenly and she was slammed against the seats and the wind was knocked out of her, she groaned, she blinked against the sudden glare of sunlight as the boot was opened, and the smaller man appeared "sorry" he said sarcastically as he tied something over her eyes to stop her from seeing where she was, then she felt herself being dragged up and then she was being thrown forward, forced to stumble along, there was an iron tight grip on her shoulder, guiding her but not in a friendly way, it forced her forward towards the danger, she was shoved forward into a building and the door was shut behind her, she could hear laughing and whooping from around her and she turned her head frantically trying to see but she couldn't.

They lead her down some stairs and then they stopped, she heard the sound of a door opening and then voices, then one of her abductors laughed "well" he said in a triumphant voice "I have something that might change your minds", April felt herself being yanked forward and then down to the ground, the cuffs around her wrists were snapped but were replaced by heavy chains, she could hear more movement and she turned towards it only to yelp as someone punched her in the gut, she gasped and fell sideways, there was more laughing and then she was pulled up onto her knees again and the blindfold was being untied.

"I think you will be a bit more forthcoming with the information we want now" someone said "you had better or she dies" the blindfold was removed and she heard a moan followed by a gasp, she blinked groggily and looked over to see her abductors face beaming at her before the door was slammed shut and locked.

She looked round confused and dazed and then her eyes widened and she stared at her cell mates as they stared at her in shock and horror "April" one of them whispered and she swallowed looking at them so many emotions running through her she couldn't decide how she felt.

"mom" she whispered "dad"

**Haha, I know the worst place to end that but, I am tired and wanted to get another chapter in. Hope you like it**

**Now I have other books to write before I update unless I get lots of reviews so you know what to do :P**

**I have decided I am not going to update until I get at least 5 reviews, but the more I get, the quicker I update, so review, you know the button to press.**

**Let me know what you think please, as I always am I am open to any and all suggestions**

**Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I will update, promise**

**Also if anyone wants a specific story, check out my profile and see if I know the show, or whatever and inbox me, I am happy to give it a go.**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl101**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews much appreciated as usual, glad you have all stuck with this story, I am hoping that things might get a bit more interesting now.**

**Anyway hope you like it**

Chapter 11

"_I think you will be a bit more forthcoming with the information we want now" someone said "you had better or she dies" the blindfold was removed and she heard a moan followed by a gasp, she blinked groggily and looked over to see her abductors face beaming at her before the door was slammed shut and locked._

_She looked round confused and dazed and then her eyes widened and she stared at her cell mates as they stared at her in shock and horror "April" one of them whispered and she swallowed looking at them so many emotions running through her she couldn't decide how she felt._

"_Mom" she whispered "Dad"_

April stared, she couldn't believe it, she hadn't expected to find her family here, to find them being held prisoner, she stared at them covered in grime and scarily thin, they were staring at her too, "April" her mom whispered again and she nodded, what else could she do, she was too stunned, they were here, all of this time they had been near her, she looked at them emotions still coursing through her, she was delighted to see them, relieved that they were ok, shocked that they had been captured, confused about how, hurt that they had left her and terrified about what might happen to them now. She eventually settled on confused. "you're here" she said simply.

Her dad looked at her "what are you doing here April" he asked softly, April sighed and looked at him before raising her wrist with the chain around it "unwillingly taken" she said basically and Booth almost smiled, same old April, a smart ass when it came to words "what are you doing here" she asked "same as you" he said, she frowned at him "I thought you would have run to like another state" she said, Booth shook his head "we didn't want to" he said "we didn't want to be that far away from you", he winced as April looked at him with her puppy dog eyes "then why did you leave me in the first place" April watched her parents, her mom was leaning against her dad, still staring at her in shock and horror, horrified that her daughter was now here, where her life was being threatened, both of them were bruised and beaten and they looked exhausted.

Her dad sighed "we didn't want to April, you have to believe us, but we didn't want you in danger, we wanted you safe and with us wasn't safe, as you can see" "I don't care about the danger" April exploded, she looked so upset "I wanted to go with you and be with you, we are a family, and family doesn't leave family behind, we are a team, together we are strong, I don't care about danger, I have already seen enough of it don't you think, I think I would have coped" Booth looked at her "the road is no place for you April, we wanted you to grow up safe and happy, so maybe one day when this had calmed down we could have returned" April looked at them and then at her mom "how did you feel" she whispered "when your mom and dad left you, how did you feel, did you want to go with them as a team again, wouldn't you have preferred to be with them rather than in the foster system" Brennan looked at her daughter desperately, she knew she was right, she had wanted to go with her parents, of course she hadn't known about the danger but that hadn't stopped her lying awake at night wishing she was with her parents.

April looked away, having suddenly gone quiet, that was when both of her parents noticed the bruises and the fresh cut on her cheek and other fresh marks on her arms "April" Booth exclaimed "what happened" she looked at the new marks and tugged her sleeves down "nothing" she muttered, she was still confused about everything, she looked around the room "is it bugged in here" she asked, they both shrugged, April thought for a minute before asking "why did you have to leave me" Booth looked at Brennan before groaning and leaning back against the wall and beginning to tell their tale.

"that morning we got a case, and we went to it as normal and did everything as we usually did, then just as we were just about to load up the body your mom noticed something in between the victims teeth, she took it out and Cam took the body back, we didn't know what it was. Just then I saw some men with guns taking aim, and I threw your mom to the ground to protect her" he paused before recounting the start of their tale, seeing it replaying behind his eyes….

_Booth fell down over Brennan who was gasping in surprise, they fell behind some dumpsters out of sigh of the shooters "Bones are you ok" Booth gasped, she nodded "who are they" she asked, Booth shook his head grimly pulling out his gun "I don't know but I don't like the look of them" he poked his head out only to duck back as bullets whizzed passed them, he looked over his shoulder judging the distance between them and the car, it was quite a way away, but they couldn't just stay here "ok" he said seriously "when I say so, I want you to run, you run to the car and you drive, you drive and you don't stop whatever happens ok promise me Bones" she stared at him wide eyed in horror "Booth" she whispered "promise me Bones" he said desperately, she nodded tears in her eyes._

"_Go" he said and leapt up firing at anyone in sight, there were no more forensics around so he didn't have to worry about them, out of the corner of his eye he saw Bones sprinting towards the car and leap in, he waited for her to drive away but she didn't instead she revved the engine and sent the car spinning forward towards him, ducking as bullets pierced the windscreen, she screeched to a stop next to him shouting at him to get in cursing her he opened the drivers door which was closest to him and she leapt into the opposite seat, the moment he was in he put it into reverse and slammed his foot on the peddle, Brennan grabbed his spare gun and pointed it out the window at the men who were emerging from where they had taken cover from him shooting, she fired at them forcing them to duck again but a moment later they were spinning away and she dropped the gun panting heavily_

"_what part of drive didn't you get" he said exasperated "technically I did drive" she had panted "you didn't specify in which direction" he growled at her before giving her a small smile "thanks" he said, she smiled back "well I am sure April likes having you around so, wouldn't want to disappoint her by coming home without you" he bit back a grin before they both went serious again "what do you think they wanted" she asked him, he glanced at her "you still got that thing you pulled from between the teeth" he asked, she nodded and pulled evidence bag out of her pocket "that" he said "I think that is what they want, not the body otherwise they would have gone after Cam in the coroners van, they obviously saw you had it and waited until we were alone before attacking" Bones studied the tiny object in her hand "it is a computer chip" she said in surprise "you scan it to get the information" he glanced at it "well I bet that isn't cooking recipes on there, it has got to be very dangerous" Brennan nodded "what should we do with it" she asked, Booth sighed and glanced in the rear view mirror "I don't know" he said, he frowned and looked in the mirror again before taking a sharp turn and looking in it again "we are being followed" he said and pressed his foot down hard on the gas, he took sharp turns often doubling back on himself in an effort to loose them, it took a while but eventually they lost the black van that was following them, Booth drove another couple of blocks before pulling over out of sight and groaning, today had started off so well and now this. _

"_we have to get rid of it" he said "send it somewhere where no one will ever find it" "where do you suggest" she asked, he groaned "I don't know but they know we have it so we have to get rid of it and soon, they will find us" he looked at Brennan who was watching him worried "it wont take them long to figure out who we are Bones, what we do, where we live" he swallowed "they will find out about April" he watched realisation dawn on her and she looked panicked "what do we do" she almost begged "we have to do something, we cant let her get hurt because of us again not after what happened last year" "I know I know" he said pulling her into a hug, "we will protect her Bones I promise, but we have to disappear now" she frowned "so lets go get April" she said, sadly he shook his head "they are still looking for us now Bones we don't want them to follow us to her, that would be like signing her death sentence, we have to disappear and then come back for her, disappear for a week or so, she can go to Angela or someone else she trusts and when it is safer we will be back for her" _

_Brennan didn't look like she liked that in the slightest but then she seemed to realise that it was what was best for her daughter and slowly with tears still in her eyes she nodded "and what about the chip" she asked he frowned "well we cant send it straight to the Jeffersonion" he said "that is what they will be expecting, we have to send it via someone, someone they wont think we would give it too" he paused and looked at Brennan, the look on her face plainly said she was thinking what he was thinking and she didn't like it any more than he did "we cant" she whispered, he swallowed "they wouldn't think we would do it Bones, they wouldn't think we would risk her, but with her the chip would be safe, she is strong, and she is at the Hoover Building tonight so we can send it straight there to her and then she can take it back to the lab with her" he looked at Brennan who was biting her lip "Bones you know I wouldn't even consider it if I didn't think it was the only way and absolutely necessary" she nodded "ok"_

_He sighed, and drove to the nearest post office where Brennan wrote a quick note to her daughter and placed the chip and the note in an envelope and arranged for it to be sent to the FBI building with top priority, there were tears in her eyes as they left, Booth drove hurriedly back the house and they both rushed up the stairs to their bedroom and grabbed clothes, slowly Booth removed his 'cocky' belt buckle and watch and left them on the dresser, Brennan looked at him and then slowly picked up the dolphin belt buckle and placed it next to his, then slowly she removed the dolphin ring and left it too, she paused looking at the pictures on the dresser, there was one of April and Booth at a hockey match, she had been watching them together for a while and then just pulled out the camera and told them to smile, instead she had gotten two identical huge cheesy grins and thumbs up, she loved it because she thought it was just so them, cheeky and identical. Booth's favourite was of her and April standing side by side at the lab studying some X-rays or something both with identical looks of concentration on their faces, he liked it because it was of his two girls doing what they did best, studying things._

_She looked at Booth who was gazing at one of the whole family, taken before the kidnapping when April had been 11, it had Parker in it too, they were all at the park or somewhere having a picnic when Angela had leapt up chiming 'smile" the four of them had looked up and smiled, he had his arm around Bones who was leaning against him happily, Parker had grabbed his little sister and pulled him towards her so that she was cuddled into his chest giggling madly, she looked so happy and innocent to the true pain of the world. Booth sighed and picked up a pen and began to write a note to April, once he had written it they went into her room and he placed it on her bed, he looked at Brennan to find her running her fingers across the duvet, she touched the old faded toy dog that April had had since she was born, she left it on the end of her bed now, to was faded and tatty but she wouldn't throw it out, she moved around the room as though she was savouring this part of April, she carefully picked up a button down shirt hanging over the back of her desk chair and raised it to her face obviously breathing in her beloved daughter's scent barely able to hold back the tears. He touched her gently on the shoulder and she looked up at him, there were tears in her eyes and he took her hand and they moved slowly back into their room to pick up their bags._

_Just then there had been a crash from downstairs that had made them both freeze, quietly they crept to the door to listen, they could hear voices downstairs muttering "hurry up, is this their home" another voice answered "yes, that is them I recognise them" there was movement then a whistle "they have a kid look" Booth looked at Brennan who was frowning, fear in her eyes "ok we should let the boss man know, he might want us to take the child as leverage" Booth moved back into the room and picked up his gun, Brennan moved back into the room at his signal her eyes wide with fright, then they heard footfalls on the stairs and then the door burst open, the two men ran in, they froze at the sight of Brennan and Booth there before raising their guns, quick as a flash, Booth fired at them, he hit one in the shoulder and he fell to the floor yelling, Booth fired at the other man who leapt out of the way before firing back, there was a clatter and he saw the man go running down the stairs as he tried to aim at him again "come on" he cried to Bones who leapt towards him, he caught hold of her hand, grabbed their bags and ran down the stairs pausing at the bottom he checked that the coast was clear before they ran out of the door. Booth threw the bags in the boot and then they were tearing away, Brennan was crying, tears pouring down her cheeks._

_It was lunchtime and they passed the school, Booth slowed and they both searched the field desperate for one last glimpse of their beloved daughter. They spotted her sitting under a tree near by with Seth, she was giggling , her eyes shining with happiness, once again, she seemed oblivious to the pain and danger that was happening around her, she was safe for now, but for how long, they both stared at her, watching as Seth tickled her in the side making her laugh and fall to the ground, smiling, Booth savoured that moment, the sight of her happy and free. She was a truly beautiful girl, perfect in every way, he sighed and then took Brennan's hand, he could feel tears begin to trickle down his own cheeks as he was forced to drive away and abandon his daughter._

April didn't speak throughout his telling of their escape, she just watched tears in her eyes, when he was done, she didn't speak, she just looked miserable and scared. Booth gazed at her delighted to see her but angry that she was here, almost hesitantly Brennan asked "how is Angela and the rest of the team", they both frowned when April shrugged "dunno" she said "haven't seen them in a while" Brennan stared "what do you mean" she asked, April looked at her wearily "they wouldn't let me stay with Angela" she whispered "they took me away" both of her parents stared "who" Booth asked, April ducked her head "the system" she said "I was in foster care"

Both parents once again stared in shock, Brennan felt horrified, she had hated her life in the system, getting beaten and mistreated; she would have given anything to get out. When she had first laid eyes on her baby daughter, she had vowed that she would do everything in her power to make sure she never had the upbringing she had had, but she had failed her, at the same age she had been, her daughter had been placed into foster care, she had started to understand how her parents might have felt after they had left her, but she had always been comforted by the thought that April was at least safe with Angela, but she hadn't been, she had been in the system. She understood why her parents had left her now and she no longer hated them because she had been forced to do the same. She looked at April and saw the feelings she had felt when she had first met her father again all those years later, she had been so hurt, confused and unwilling to trust him ever again. And now April felt the same, confused about whether she should trust them again after they had broken their family bond and left her. Booth looked upset too, he had promised her many times that he would always be there for her and he had broken that promise, and let her go.

"did they hurt you" he asked "your families", April seemed to think before she carefully responded "the first family was nice, I liked them, they were kind, but the woman got pregnant and they decided they couldn't cope with two so they sent me back, the next family, I wasn't there for very long, they thought I was a freak because of my scars and what I had seen and what I knew, I didn't like them anyway" she paused "the last family did though, they were obviously paid to fetch me by these people, they beat me a lot before trying to bring me to these people, but I escaped" Booth frowned "then how did they find you" he asked, an almost mischievous smile crept onto April's face "I followed the Fallons to the park, where they met that man, he killed them, but he seemed to know I was out there, so I stepped out and well one thing lead to another and here we are" she gestured to the chain again, Booth stared at her exasperated "you followed them and then just gave yourself up to a murderer" April shrugged "why" Booth asked, April looked at him with her chocolate brown eyes full of pain "I wanted to know the truth" she whispered "I have spent the last 5 or so months wanting answers, trying to find them, I knew that I would get them if I came with him, so I gave myself up to him"

Booth looked at her desperately "April they are going to kill you" he said trying to make her see their situation, well it wasn't as if he could tell them where the chip was now, she gazed at him "I am not afraid of dying" she said "it is the not knowing that frightens me, I like to know the truth" Brennan gazed at her daughter and realised she was looking at a younger version of herself, and that frightened her in a way, she had been determined and unafraid, to find the truth of her parents' disappearance, but she had failed and April hadn't, and now she was in danger.

April gazed at her parents, finally she had found them, she had the truth, and now it was time to make what had been the past, the present, they were going to get out of here, no matter what it took, she would make sure of that, together as the team they had always been, they would get through this. But deep down she knew that even once they were free it was not the end of the road, there was still the issue of trust, how to move on from their awkward situation, and there were still things she had to do, that she was going to do, things from her life as a foster child she would do, she wanted to help those children she had met, help them find a loving family, she wanted to see Libby grow up into the beautiful girl she knew she would become, she wanted every child to feel the love she had felt from her parents. There were so many things that needed to be done, so she want going to give up now.

They could hear footsteps in the corridor and they all tensed, April could see the fear in her parents eyes, but they saw none in hers, she was calm and collected, she gazed at them as though savouring what she saw, then she took a deep breath, and together they turned to face the new threat.

**Hi, I know crappy ending but I hated leaving you all in such suspense so I had to get another chapter in, I don't think there are going to be many more chapters I am afraid, I have other ideas for books, crossovers with Castle and NCIS if you like them.**

**I have decided I am not going to update until I get at least 5 reviews, but the more I get, the quicker I update, so review, you know the button to press.**

**Let me know what you think please, as I always am I am open to any and all suggestions**

**Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I will update, promise**

**Also if anyone wants a specific story, check out my profile and see if I know the show, or whatever and inbox me, I am happy to give it a go.**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl101**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone, sorry for the delay, I have just started college and am trying to adjust, it is very different to school that is for sure, I am trying to fit into a routine and keep up with the large homework load and that means not much time for writing, but as I settle down it should get easier. Thanks for all the reviews by the way, as always much appreciated. By the way this is a chapter for the siblings (especially Eden and Rachel – hope you are feeling better guys – virtual hugs and kisses being sent ) **

**Anyway hope you like it**

Chapter 12

_They could hear footsteps in the corridor and they all tensed, April could see the fear in her parents eyes, but they saw none in hers, she was calm and collected, she gazed at them as though savouring what she saw, then she took a deep breath, and together they turned to face the new threat._

"April" Booth said seriously "whatever happens when you get the chance promise us you will get out of here, leave us and run" April frowned "I can't promise that" she whispered, and it was her dad's turn to frown "why not" he asked, and she gave them a weak smile "because I have spent the past five months being bounced from home to home, being made to try and start a new family, when all I wanted was my old one back, now that I have a chance to have it back, I can't just run and leave you" Booth looked at her sadly "April there is no way we can have our old life back, they are going to kill us, you have to run, the past is the past now" April gave him another weak smile "but doesn't the past just have a habit of coming back to us these days" both her parents managed a tired smile in return before Booth softly said "they want to know where the chip is April and we can't tell them that" they both frowned worried at the almost mischievous look on April's face but before they could question her, they received company

The door opened and her abductor walked in, he smiled at the sight of them, crouched defensively "hello my sweet" he said to April almost gently "did you have a nice catch up" April glowered at him and his smirk widened "have you just forgiven all" he asked "desperate to move on you just forget it all, do you believe that you are going to make it out of here my love because sorry to disappoint my lovely you are not going anywhere until I have the chip" he looked at Brennan and Booth who were both watching looking at him terrified.

He smiled at them before swooping down and yanking April to her feet, he used her hair to yank her head back and April felt the cold blade of the knife being pressed against her exposed throat, she didn't move and her mind began to work overtime, then she began to tremble, trying to make herself seem weak, she could see the pain and terror in her parents' eyes as she stood there a knife against her throat with nothing they could do to protect her "tell me where it is" the man shouted "we don't know" Booth shouted "we sent it away" "where did you send it" he snapped and April felt the blade on her throat and then more hot blood dribbled down her neck "where" he shouted, neither of her parents answered there was terror in her mothers eyes, they couldn't say where they had sent it, that was like handing her daughter over to them to be killed, but there was no way out of this, she could see no silver lining to this nightmare, she could think of no possible way to save her daughter's life. As she watched blood trickle down April's throat and she felt tears trickle down her cheeks, April looked at her and then nodded slightly, but she shook her head frantically.

With a snarl their abductor threw April to the floor, he stood over her watching her cough in the dusty air and touch a hand to her throat and look at the crimson blood that stained her fingers, she shifted away from him, the chain around her wrist clinking as she moved, she struggled as far away as she could get before the chain was taunt and she tugged but was unable to get away, he laughed at her, before moving once again towards her, twisting the knife playfully in his hand "mommy and daddy are not doing much to save you my lovely" he said, April glowered "I know they cant" she said "oh and how do you know that" he said, April glared at him "I know who they sent the chip too" "April don't" Booth cried, but their abductor had already swooped down on her throwing her down so that she lay on her back gasping "who" he whispered softly and dangerously "who did they send it too" April didn't answer she just lay there, with a growl he grabbed the knife and drew it across her side, April's eyes widened in pain as he twisted it round, she kept her mouth firmly shut though refusing to show her pain. There was something other than pain in her eyes though Brennan could see, but she couldn't identify it, regret? Anger? Determination?

He pushed harder with the knife and April couldn't hold back a small cry of pain followed by a swallowed sob "who did they send it too" he screamed from above her and April suddenly bulked fighting frantically, Booth guessed what it was, she was seeing a face looming over her whilst feeling pain, she was remembering her kidnapping, the man on top of her slashed angrily with his knife and a line of deep blood appeared on her bruised blotched skin on her arm, she let out a cry and then a sob turning her head away, slowly her attacker got off of her and stood there looking at her, he looked very satisfied with himself.

"Who did they send it to" he asked quietly, "come on, don't make me start to hurt mommy and daddy" April peeped up at him through her fingers, Booth could see that all though she was shuddering her eyes were dry, she was just playing weak, slowly her attacker moved towards her again but April drew away gazing at him fearfully making his smug smile grow "tell me child and it will all end very quickly" April then smiled "oh I doubt that very much indeed" "oh and why is that" he asked, April held her head high and then looked at her parents who were both shaking their heads frantically, she sighed and then mouthed 'I love you' to them and saw the tears begin to fall from both of their eyes, then she looked at her enemy standing over her "because they sent it to me" she said

There was silence in the room, the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife, their abductor stared at April who glared back, head held high defiantly, he was obviously very shocked because he turned abruptly and left locking the door behind him, they heard shouting and then the voices faded as they moved away from them.

April looked over to find her parents staring at her "April why did you do that" Booth groaned, April shrugged "couldn't think of anything else to do" she said "now they are going to go after you to get it back" Booth said "they will try to make you tell them where it is", April shrugged "oh well that isn't a problem" both of them blinked at her "you know where it is" Brennan said seriously watching her daughter, April nodded "but we said you should destroy it" "oh believe me I wanted to" April said "but something told me I shouldn't, like deep down I knew this was going to happen and I shouldn't", Brennan glanced at the door before leaning forward "is it somewhere safe" she asked, April pulled a face and tilted her hand from side to side "sort of" she said "what is that supposed to mean" Booth asked already guessing he wasn't going to like the answer "well" she said and her hand went to her neck where her locket hung she looked rather sheepish "I didn't mean to… but" they stared at her "you brought it here" Booth groaned "April" "hey I didn't do it on purpose" she said indignantly "I wasn't originally planning to get kidnapped, just to follow"

Booth groaned, these men were going to get this chip they were so desperate for, and there wasn't anything he could do to stop them, part of him knew that he should protect that chip till his dying breath but another stronger part said that no, he would protect his daughter to his dying breath, he would fight for her and looking into her eyes which were so like his own he saw a fire telling him she would fight too, and she wouldn't give up either. There was footsteps then and then their abductor burst in followed by another man who April recognised from the photos she had been looking at, he had long blonde hair combed neatly and he was wearing a very expensive looking suit that told April he didn't do his own dirty work, he was Evan Harding. He stood and looked at April turning his head from side to side looking at her from different angles, then he smiled "so we have the whole family" he said "a complete set" he eyed her "I see you kept your usual restraint when questioning her Callum" their abductor obviously called Callum smiled happily. And April scowled gripping her side to try and stop the blood that was leaking out

Slowly Harding moved towards April and knelt in front of her "so they sent it to you" he said quietly, April eyed him and then nodded, he smiled "what did you do with it my dear", April seemed to consider him, then she asked "why what do you want with it, what is on it" he smiled "don't worry yourself over it my dear, I don't want to put a worry line on that pretty little forehead of yours" "oh I think I can cope" April said making him chuckle "tell you what you give it to me and I will tell you what is on it" April eyed him again "that isn't a very fair trade" she said "ah I suppose you are going to ask for you and your family's release now aren't you" Harding said and April nodded "ah so predictable" he said as though disappointed "very well tell me where it is and I will consider giving you your freedom" April gave him a sour smile "you'll consider it but you won't actually give it to us" Harding laughed "oh I like you sweetheart, you have fire in your heart" April didn't respond, she just waited.

Harding smiled then and picked up a bag and tipped the weapons April had brought onto the floor, April saw her dad frown at them and then look at her, but she didn't look at him, she was staring at Harding who smiled and ran his fingers over the weapons before selecting one of the guns "a 45" he said "interesting choice of weapon my sweet, bit powerful for you though don't you think, big kick back I find" April smiled "I manage" she said "and I think the 49 has a bigger kick back though and it is much cooler, but I couldn't fit it in my pocket so went down a few sizes" Harding burst out laughing gazing at her in delight "oh you really are an interesting child" he said and April smiled back "glad I amuse you" she said

Harding examined her again before smiling again "but your perseverance to protect the chip is not amusing me" he said he placed the gun in his pocket and April saw he had another in a holster "tell me child or things will get messy", April smiled almost sweetly at him "nah" she said, his smile hardened and then he reached down and caught hold of her chin forcing her to stare into his eyes "do not toy with me little girlie, I will get that chip from you no matter what it takes, now you have two options, we can do this the easy way and you tell me now where it is and everything ends quickly for you or…" he pulled a gun out of his pocket and pressed it against her shoulder "we can do this the hard way where I hurt you, I shoot you everywhere I can without killing you and then move onto you mommy and daddy until I get it" April seemed to consider it "I wouldn't shoot me if I were you" she said "oh and why is that" he said "because it is gonna get you in even more trouble" she replied "you are already gonna get done for conspiracy I bet and kidnapping and attempted murder so I wouldn't add full on murder to that list" he snarled at her and hit her so hard she was sent sprawling to the ground, he struck her again and April heard both her parents yell out desperately but there was nothing they could do to protect her, she was on her own, she groaned and spat out another mouthful of blood before retorting "and do you really wanna add torture to that list" she heard her parents moan, and she knew she was testing the waters.

He glared at her before he calmed himself and sighed, he moved back to her weapons and picked up a knife running his thumb up and down the blade "I do not need to worry about getting caught my dear, and having those charges served to me, I am an expert at getting away with thing and I have never once been caught" "ah well that is going to change soon" April said, she looked rather pleased with herself, Harding looked questioningly at her and she grinned "FBI agents will be arriving shortly, and I am sure they are gonna be mad at you for taking my dad" he chuckled and how do they know to look for us here" "because they know that your pal Callum took us and it won't take long for them to somehow connect the two of you" Harding raised his eyebrows "my _pal_ Callum has no connection with me I am afraid to say, and there is no way of tracing that he took you or to here"

April grinned "actually there was a witness to my kidnapping, a friend of mine, I told him to run and fetch help, he took pictures of my abduction" Harding froze before tuning on Callum who backed away looking weary "there was no one in sight sir I promise you" he glared at April "she is lying" "am not" April said "but don't say I didn't warn you when the police come knocking at your door" "how will they trace us to here, did your friend follow us" Callum asked in a dangerous tone "nope" April said popping her lips on the 'p' "they will follow the signal" Harding grabbed her and pinned her against the wall by her throat, booth watched angrily as April gasped and struggled, what was she doing, that was when he noticed the guns were not being supervised.

"What signal" Harding snarled as April gasped, she opened her mouth but no words came out, he threw her down where she remained sucking in lungfuls of air groaning and rubbing her throat, "what signal" he shouted again, April looked at him mischief in her eyes, they flicked briefly behind him and then back to his face, then she slowly rolled up the sleeve to her blouse to show the small black box she had pulled out of the bag, at first it had been in her pocket but then she had used tape for fixing a wire in place to strap the small flat box to the inside of her arm and when they had frisked her and found all the large things they had completely overlooked the small black box, the one thing she actually wanted to bring.

Harding ripped the box from her arm and examined it before throwing it to the ground and crushing it, they all stared at it, their last chance to get home, their hopes once again crushed under foot, and then Brennan let out a cry as he grabbed April and placed the gun over her heart "oh I am going to kill you and enjoy watching the life drain from you" he snarled and he took the safety off before standing up and pointing the gun at her "no" Brennan shouted desperately and with a snarl like a cornered wolf he turned on her and Brennan saw his finger tense on the trigger when April shouted "no stop STOP, I'll tell you what you need to know"

Breathing heavily he turned back to her "yes" he said "good girl tell me then" April was also breathing hard but there was a small smile on her face "you need to know that…" she paused looking over their shoulder "…that you shouldn't leave your weapons unattended" "what" Harding said looking at her as though she was crazy "my dad has one of your guns" she said calmly "do you think I am stupid" he screamed "yeah" Booth said his voice trembling with anger "I think you are".

Instantly both Harding and his right hand man Callum whirled round Callum drawing his gun, instantly Booth raised the small back up 9mm gun that had been originally strapped to April's ankle and fired at him shooting him in the chest sending him sprawling to the ground, Harding however reacted better, he yanked April to her feet and placed her in front of him and jammed the gun to her temple, everyone froze "make one move and I swear I will cover these walls with her brain matter" he growled, nobody did move, Aprils chest was heaving and her eyes were flicking around searching for something to help her, Booth saw her hand twitch backwards slightly and he wondered what she was doing but he focused back on Harding which was hard when your daughter was standing in front of him trying to do god knows what to free herself

.

"put the gun down now and kick it away" he said firmly to Booth who slowly did as he said regretfully watching the gun slide across the floor, his hands felt empty without it but he would rather have April safe in his arms than feel safe with a gun whilst she was in danger. "god you people think I am stupid" he hissed moving round the room dragging April after him "well I am out of here and you precious daughter is coming with me for leverage" April let out a tiny laugh which shook slightly, 'she was scared' Booth thought and in a way he was relieved it was proof that the April before the first kidnapping still existed and hadn't died whilst she had been in that coma.

"What is so funny" Harding snapped at April as he dragged her along jamming the gun tighter against her temple "I still think u are stupid" April gasped "don't push me child" he snarled "but why", April giggled again "because you don't keep your gun strapped up safe" instantly she butted her head back hard into his face and as he reeled back she elbowed him in the sides and pulled away twisting as she did so, as she fell away she pulled his gun out of his holster her foot at the same kicking the gun Booth had been forced to throw down back towards him, he caught it and lifted it up as April staggered back towards him, he caught her stopping her from falling and felt momentary joy at her being in his arms, but then he released her and put both hands on the gun.

Harding staggered upright nose streaming he momentarily froze at the sight of the two guns pointing at him then he laughed "and what are you going to do now" he said "you are still chained" April smiled sweetly and produced a small bunch of keys "nicked them from ya" she taunted and his face went slightly red, April handed her mom the keys and quickly she released them all. Then they began to move, Booth could see him carefully toying with the gun and he tensed making himself ready.

At that moment there was a boom from upstairs followed by a commotion, briefly Harding's eyes flicked up before coming back down "back up has arrived" April said as though she was stating the weather, she looked rather pleased with herself, there was pounding footfalls and Harding seemed to realise that he wasn't going to get away with this, he let out a scream of pure anger and swung the gun up. This time Booth was fast enough he threw himself towards April and Brennan knocking them to the floor as he fired, he lay over them protecting them as more gunfire echoed around followed by a howl and then silence.

He continued to lie there clutching his two girls until he heard a familiar voice shouting "Booth Booth are you ok come on man", slowly he rolled over and stared "Hodgins" he mumbled "what the hell are you doing here" the curly haired scientist rolled his eyes but he was beaming "good to see you too man" he said then his eyes widened "Dr B, April" he said in delight "are you ok" Booth looked at them as they slowly pulled themselves up, then a small smile spread across their faces "now we are" April said and with a laugh the three of them launched towards each other clutching each other in a family hug tears of joy and relies pouring down their cheeks.

The storm had passed and they had survived it.

**Hope you liked it, it was cool to write. Thought April became very kick ass in that chapter was kinda interesting **

**I have decided I am not going to update until I get at least 5 reviews, but the more I get, the quicker I update, so review, you know the button to press.**

**Let me know what you think please, as I always am I am open to any and all suggestions**

**Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I will update, promise**

**Also if anyone wants a specific story, check out my profile and see if I know the show, or whatever and inbox me, I am happy to give it a go.**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl101**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone thanks for all the reviews, loved them all, not many more chapters now I have to say, gonna miss writing about it but if you like castle and ncis then keep an eye out for a three way crossover from me haha, if you want more info inbox me **

**Anyway hope you like this**

Chapter 13

Booth eventually released his two girls when he heard his name being called again, he looked up to find Hacker leaning over them staring at them all in shock "Booth" he questioned and Booth resisted rolling his eyes "yeah" he said "what in the hell happened to you" he said in disbelief "where the hell have you been" Booth grinned "here and there" he said "mostly here". He heard Hodgins laugh "how did you know to find us here" he asked, Hacker looked over at April and frowned "your daughter's crazy little stunt" he said "what in the hell were you thinking kid"

April smiled weakly "I wanted to find my family and as you guys were not doing much I decided that it would have to be up to me" Hacker glared at her "you disappeared from the Foster Centre for a week, then you appear again when you call your little boyfriend and ask him to meet you in the park after fetching a bag of weapons from your house" he paused and glared again "then you completely cover yourself in weapons and walk out to a man who you just watched murder two people, you play a little game with him, break his nose, make him mad until he takes you hostage, drugs you and throws you in the back of a car and drives off, then your little friend runs to Angela and has the team rounded up and the Jeffersonion, and gives Angela a camera full of photos of two people being murdered and you being kidnapped, he hands her the bag and tells her that there is something in there that will help her track you down"

He placed his hands on his hips "then I get called out of bed by Cam telling me that I have to organise a rescue mission ASAP to the middle of nowhere because they think they are tracing a signal that may lead me to you" he stopped his rant and glared at her again, April smiled sweetly and innocently and he groaned, Booth couldn't help but have to try to bite back a laugh, April really was a cheeky combination of him and Brennan, god he had missed her so much, his little girl.

"Come on" Hacker said with a small sigh "let's get you all out of here" he helped them to their feet and smiled at Booth "good to see you Booth" he said "glad you are ok", Booth smiled "good to see you too" he said and slowly they moved out of the room that they had been kept in for goodness knows how long. There were bodies everywhere; of the people who had fought back, Harding was dead, as was his right hand man Callum.

Brennan looked around, she felt relief course through her, they were safe, they were alive, and April was with them, she looked at her daughter, she was limping along beside them determinedly, hand still pressed over her side, stopping the blood that was trying to force its way out. They exited the building to nearly get blinded by flashing lights, paramedics came rushing forward and tugged them towards the ambulance, April didn't follow though, she was gazing into the crowd of people and both her parents followed her gaze.

Seth was peering round people his hazel eyes full of worry, then he saw April and relief washed over him, he rushed round the officers towards her stopping when he was in front of her, then he slowly raised one hand to touch her cheek, and he smiled, April smiled back but then her face tuned confused as he raised his other hand to cup her face and then gently he lowered his head and kissed her on the lips.

Everyone watching looked surprised and stunned, Booth blinked in surprise as he stared at his daughter, he looked at Brennan and saw a mix of emotions on her face, surprise, fear, pride, happiness and something that looked like regret, she looked at him and smiled gently, he smiled back at her and wrapped his arms around her, she leaned against him and he smiled as he watched his little girl.

But no, she wasn't his little girl any more, his tiny little baby who would grin and giggle at him and squeal in delight whenever she saw him, his cute little 5 year old who he could swing around, nor was she his mischievous 11 year old who would watch movies with him and laugh, and she wasn't the 14 year old she had been before all this, his challenging basketball opponent, who would play outside with his until it was too dark to see, who had accompanied him to the hockey games, shouting and cheering with him, his best buddy who he could tease and take the piss out of but never offend.

She was a strong young woman, learning the ways of the world, testing love and falling in deep for the first time, she was being pulled into a relationship, something that she didn't understand, and it was so passionate so true that there was no way she could deny it, she had been dodging this kind of relationship for a while but now she could avoid it no longer, both of their true feelings had come pouring out and they couldn't pull them back in. Booth knew how they felt, he had felt that way about Brennan before they had become together, he had had to fight to keep them inside though as he guessed Seth had had too over the years as both April and Brennan were cautious and shied away from that kind of emotional attachment, but once you had gotten through their barriers they became so loving and passionate, you knew it was worth it all along.

April was frozen obviously also taken by surprise by his kiss, her hands hovered in mid-air but then slowly they ended up on his neck, both of them had their eyes closed savouring the moment letting all those feelings they had been bottling up inside out.

They obviously ran out of air then because they both pulled apart and April stared at her best friend in surprise, before she smiled again, he gave a relieved sigh and pulled her into a hug "don't you ever do that to me again chick" he said and April smiled "I'll try not to" she said softly "but you know me, danger everywhere" he smiled "never a dull moment with you chick" he said and April laughed closing her eyes as he gave her another affectionate kiss on the forehead.

Someone gave an awkward cough and that was when they seemed to remember that they were being watched, they looked around and grinned sheepishly, everyone had the same look on their faces 'ah young love, perfect, innocent and undeniable'. The paramedics began to drag April towards the ambulance where both of her parents were sitting, there was mixed feelings again, as she approached, almost questioning what they thought of her actions, hoping that they were all right with it but also almost uncertain defiance in her eyes, she had been protecting herself for so long and she almost seemed to be torn between fending for herself and saying 'I can look after myself I don't need you' and wanting to be a family again. Booth gave her a gentle smile, his blessing that he trusted her. She smiled at him and allowed herself to be helped into the back of the ambulance with them.

The paramedics kept fussing over them keeping them apart as they did so, they fussed a lot over April with all her fresh war wounds, she was taken off to have an X-ray of her chest because they suspected she had broken ribs from her beatings, Brennan and Booth were examined and pronounced fine apart from some bruising and malnourishment, April had her cuts seen to and was also pronounced fine except that she too was slightly underfed, they decided to keep her in overnight much to her annoyance to make sure there was no internal bleeding that they had missed, she was quite annoyed about that, and Booth had to bite back a laugh when he saw her grumpy face when they went to see her, she was sitting in the bed looking very grumpy with her arms folded, but she gave them a gentle smile when she saw them, but she still looked uncertain of how things were between them all, then she raised her arm and looked expectantly at her mom who moved forward to hug her.

Booth smiled as he watched them embrace clinging to each other tightly as though afraid that if they let go of each other they would be torn apart again, their eyes were squeezed tightly shut but tears still leaked out as they were unable to be retrained. Brennan hugged her daughter tightly, she never wanted to let her go again, in case if she did they would be separated again, she would be forced to abandon her again, this time knowing that she would be in foster care, living the child hood she had had, the life she had hated, no she would never ever leave her daughter again, not if that was what she had to live with.

She released her daughter and stepped back to allow her to see her father, she watched Booth move almost cautiously towards her, he seemed to not know how to react, she had changed, she was now a strong little fighter not afraid of danger, no longer their little girl, she was too strong, Booth moved forward and wrapped his arms tightly around her, tears leaking now down his cheeks, he felt April hug him back and he smiled happily, they were safe, they were together once again. They stayed with her until visiting hours ended and April settled down "go home" she said gently, they both looked at her confused "go" she said again, "you need to wash and get a good night's sleep, cus tomorrow everyone is going to be desperate to see you and you are going to scare them all out of their minds if they see you looking like that" both of her parents looked at each other and realised that she was right, they were filthy, wearing ripped clothes and covered in bruises and cuts, and a good night's sleep sounded like heaven, Brennan looked back at her daughter who smiled and raised her arms for another hug "I will be fine" she whispered, Brennan hugged her and smiled, she knew that she was right, April would be fine.

So they regretfully left her, after she had been given some pain meds and was snuggling down to sleep, they drove home in silence and didn't immediately get out of the car once they had parked, they both stared at the house they had been hoping and praying they would see again for 5 months now, hoping and praying that things wouldn't be any different when they arrived home again, but of course things would be, slowly they climbed out and went to the front door where they took the key hidden under a plant pot and carefully entered.

The house was dark and silent but when they turned on the lights, everything became visible again and it was nearly how they remembered it, there was broken pictures and glasses lying shattered on the floor from their escape with bullet holes in the wall, they slowly went upstairs and into their room to find it covered in clothes that had been thrown around and with a huge bloodstain in the carpet from where Booth had shot the man who had come for them, Booth turned to look at Brennan "well I was going to suggest getting a new carpet anyway" he said and she laughed, they both cleared everything up around the house as best they could before taking it in turns to use up all the hot water to scrub themselves down, to soak their aching muscles and to wash away any remaining trace of that place, they watched the dirt and the grime get washed down the drain and they felt a huge weight get lifted from their shoulders, the worry was gone.

When Booth finished and had pulled on some clean clothes he exited the bathroom to see Brennan staring into their daughter's bedroom, looking around the empty room, it was empty, empty of her clothes and most treasured objects which were still in her rucksack now with her in the hospital, she had kept it with her this whole time and she didn't seem to want to let it go, it was really the only that had remained constant during the past few months, the fact that she was living out of her rucksack. Booth wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, she leaned against him and let out an exhausted sigh, realising how exhausted he felt too, he gently lead her into their room and they both tumbled onto the bed, within a matter of seconds they were in the deepest most comfortable dreamless sleep they had had in a very long time.

XOXOXO

The next morning Brennan woke up to the sound of birds and that confused her, she frowned as her other senses began to kick in, she was lying pressed up against something warm on something very soft and she was very comfortable, there was also no stench in the air, adding all of those things together made her suddenly remember the events of yesterday and she opened her eyes carefully.

She stared around her room in wonder, amazed that she was home, in bed, with Booth, she rolled over to find him gazing around too, a look of relief on his face, when he felt her stir he looked down and smiled "morning" he said gently and she mumbled a reply before glancing at the clock and sitting bolt upright "yikes we have to go get April" she said, they both leapt up yanking on some clothes and gulping down some good food for the first time in a while, then they headed off to the hospital.

When they arrived April was sitting on the end of the bed having one last check before she was released and that brought another sense of Déjà vu to Booth as he remembered last year, waiting like this, but April had come home broken then, this time she wasn't, she was coming home as she had been before the first incident, only stronger and more grown up, she smiled at them when she noticed them and leapt off the bed as soon as she was finished with to pick up her bag and move towards them, the doctor followed and had a quick discussion with them, before they were free and they moved back to the car and headed to the Jeffersonion.

It felt slightly strange coming in and showing their ID's to the gawking security guards and walking to their section, Brennan felt a warm feeling spread over her as the doors opened with a gentle swishing sound and they entered, she looked around, nothing had changed here.

The whole team was up on the platform, examining a body, Wendell and Hodgins were bent over the corpse whilst Angela was starting a facial reconstruction, and Cam was supervising, Sweets was there too, nattering away with some psychology drabble. The three of them stood there gazing at their friends for a while before Cam looked up and spotted them, she froze and a grin of delight spread across her face, Angela noticed it and looked over her shoulder to see them, she let out a squeal clapping her hands over her mouth dropping her sketch pad and pencil, the others whirled round and stared at them. Nobody moved, at first they just stared at them, until Hodgins who had already seen them moved down off the platform to hug them all "good to see you all in better shape" he said and Brennan let out a tiny laugh.

Her laugh seemed to break the spell that had frozen Angela and she let out a shriek and launched herself off the platform and hurled herself at her best friend, everyone else came hurrying down to greet them, hugs were exchanged and there wasn't a dry eye about, Angela then turned to April who backed away warily as she glowered at her "you" she said jabbing a finger at the 15 year old, "what the hell were you thinking, I was so worried about you, you completely disappeared for a week and then your little friend showed up at my door in a panicked state babbling that you had been kidnapped again and that I had to do something, I nearly had a heart attack when he persuaded me to scan the photos and I saw your little stunt, I was worried out of my mind, are you mad" she ranted on and on for a while, everyone watching awkwardly wanting to intervene but not wanting Angela to turn on them, when she finally paused for breath April quickly spoke "so I get locked in a room for a week and beaten only to escape and get kidnapped and beaten again and then tortured only to escape and then I get turned on again" she looked around "will it ever stop for me" she asked a mischievous glint in her eye, as everyone laughed Angela growled at her before pulling her into a tight hug smiling in relief.

Nobody spoke about their absence or what they knew had happened to them all, they were all filled in with the news and a delighted Angela began to properly plan her wedding now her best friend and her family was back. Brennan was delighted to be her maid of honour again and Booth was happy to be best man again too, everyone was happy, they didn't stay long, they were persuaded to take a couple of days to recover, then they said their goodbyes and got back in the car. That was when April awkwardly asked "um can you guys take me somewhere quickly" Booth nodded "sure where" he asked, April gave them a small smile "the foster Centre" she said and they both looked at her, Brennan was confused, when she had finally gotten out of there she had never ever wanted to go anywhere near that place again "why do you want to go back" she asked, April gave them a small smile "because I have a promise I need to keep" she said simply.

XOXOXO

April looked at the dark gates as they drove through them, for the first time they were open and left open, maybe it was because she felt free that she noticed them, she got out and her family followed her in, as she entered everyone around stared at her, they were wide eyes and she guessed why, she had disappeared and now she was covered in bruises, thin as a rake and exhausted looking, then Sophie came flying across the hall and hugged her tightly "oh my god, April where the hell have you been girl, I have been worried out of my mind about you, we haven't heard from you in ages, what happened" April smiled weakly and hugged her back "long story" she said "and it doesn't matter", she turned to her parents and soon introductions were being made, when they were done Sophie turned to April "let me guess you are not here to reassure me that you are ok" April shook her head sheepishly and Sophie smiled at her "she is in her room" she said gently "she spends most of her time there, she has missed you so much" April smiled back before heading towards the door, she paused and looked back at her parents and jerked her head inviting them to come.

April walked slowly up the stairs pausing as she passed her old bedroom, then with a small smile she moved on to the next door, she looked at her parents and smiled before she knocked gently and pushed the door open, she looked at the little girl sitting on the bed hugging a toy, who stared at her with her big smoky blue eyes, which visibly filled with delight at the sight of her, she launched herself off the bed shrieking "April" at the top of her lungs, April let out a laugh as she fell to her knees to hug the tiny girl, who was still squealing as she hugged her so tight around her neck she couldn't breathe, but she didn't care, she hugged her back just as tightly. She felt the tiny girl pull away and she looked at her to find her beaming "you came back" she exclaimed "of course I did kiddo" April said as she stood again with Libby in her arms "I had to keep my promise" Libby laughed and hugged her again tightly burying her head into her shoulder.

Brennan smiled as she watched her daughter bent to scoop the tiny girl that came catapulting towards her up into her arms hugging her tightly, she looked at Booth and saw that he was smiling too, the way April held her, it was so protective and kind, the way the tiny girl clung to her tightly, it was like April was her big sister. At that moment the girl noticed them standing in the door way and Brennan heard Booth gasp, but she was staring at the tiny girl, she was a spitting image of her and April when she had been younger, except that she had her own eyes but they were different, a unique blue with smoky grey tints to them, she had gently auburn waves that cascaded down her back and such a sweet innocent face that you couldn't help it but be in awe of her.

April turned shifting the girl on her hip "hey Libs" she said gently "this is my mommy and daddy, my real mommy and daddy" she looked at her parents "this is Libby" she said gently, Libby stared at them for a minute evaluating them from her safe place on April's shoulder before she did exactly what she had done with April, she held out her arms and with a gentle smile Brennan moved forward and took the child smiling as she placed her on her hip, remembering when April had been this small, and it brought yet another sense of déjà vu to her as she stared at the girl who was still studying her "hello" she said shyly, and Brennan smiled "hello Libby" she said softly and as the girl smiled gently, and she saw Booth and April smiling a warm feeling spread through her, and she felt her smile widen as she stared at the little girl.

Booth came over and said hello gently, she watched them both warily keeping an eye on April making sure that she was still there, but she seemed happy to interact with them until April's control officer appeared and asked them to come down to sort a few things out with her, then Booth who had been holding her passed her back to April and left to sort out having his daughter officially returned to them.

When he returned he found Brennan standing outside the door, when she saw him she put a finger to her lips and beckoned him over, he crept over and stood next to her listening to his daughter, through a tiny crack in the door he could see that April was lying on the bed still hugging Libby who was playing with a necklace that they recognised as April's around her neck.

"so you are going back home now" Libby said, she looked almost sad" April smiled at her "yeah I am going home Libs to my family" Libby looked even sadder "are you allowed to come visit me, you said you didn't know if you would be" April hugged her "I hope so Libby, but I promise I will try to visit you as often as I can ok" "every day" Libby asked hopefully and April let out a tiny laugh "I don't think I can visit that often kiddo, I have to go to school and reconnect with my family, but how about I definitely visit once a week yeah" Libby thought about it "yeah" she decided and settled down for a few minutes before saying "I don't want another family April"

April frowned and looked at her "why not kiddo, you need a family" Libby looked at her "but I don't like it, it reminds me of being with my mommy and when I was with my mommy she hurt me, and if I get another family I won't be able to see you" April slowly sat up and looked the young girl in the eyes "Libby" she said gently "the people who take you home they are not going to hurt you ok, they want to make you happy and safe" Libby stared at her "I feel safe with you" she said "and happy, cus I know you will watch out for me" April smiled "hey" she said "I will always watch out for you Libby, even if you are at a new home, you should try a new family but if they try to hurt you, you call me ok and I will help, I promise, but you shouldn't hold onto what happened in the past kiddo, you have to let go, no matter how difficult it is and how painful it is, you have to push it away and move on"

She had an odd expression on her face when she said that and both her parents knew she was now talking about herself, and Booth sighed, they knew that it was going to take time to get things even remotely close to how they were, but they were all desperate for things to be forgotten, so they were all going to fight for it, until the end.

XOXOXO

A few weeks past and slowly things were returning to normal, Brennan and Booth went back to work and although things were still strange there having missed so much time, it was slowly sorting itself out again. April went back to her original school much to hers and Seth's delight, they were close now, so affectionate, but careful, Booth knew they wouldn't do anything reckless, the kiss seemed to have brought out a whole new part of April one that was even more tender and loving, and everyone loved seeing it.

April kept her promise to Libby and went down as often as she could often catching the bus to the centre after school and one of her parents picking her up afterwards, that weekend they took Libby out for the day, just to get her out of the centre, they took her to the Jeffersonion to meet the team where everyone fell in love with her, she was happy now with Brennan and Booth though it was obvious April was her favourite, Booth went and found Brennan leaning on the rails observing the scene below where April was swinging Libby around making her shriek in delight, she swung her onto her back making her giggle before rolling her off and they saw her run into Brennan's office and drop Libby onto the sofa and begin to tickle her laughing as she did so.

"she is so different with Libby" Brennan said " she is like a big sister" "mm" Booth said watching, then he slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out some papers which he handed to her, she opened them and frowned "what are these" she asked, he looked at her carefully before responding "they are application forms to become a foster parent" he said, her eyes widened "what" she said in surprise, she looked down at where April was sitting on the sofa with Libby "I know you have been thinking about it too" Booth said "and I want to do this as much as I know you do, Libby is so sweet and I hate the idea of anyone hurting her, I want to know that she is safe, and that she is getting the life she deserves, and I know that we can give that to her Bones" Brennan looked at him and then hugged him tightly "thank you" she whispered and he smiled, he knew from the moment he had first seen Brennan with that tiny child, that she had fallen in love with her and that she would become a part of their family "lets fill these forms in then" he said "so we can be assessed, let's not tell April until we are certain though" he said and Brennan nodded happily.

He smiled as they moved to the coffee table, he knew they were making the right choice, showing the little girl the love of a family that she had never had before. Showing her that not every family was like the ones that she had had, showing her that there was love, and trust in the world, and help her have a happier life, help her move on and forget, to help her not hold onto the past. But would they be able to take her in? After what had happened would the centre let them foster her? Booth really hoped they did, he had a feeling that this little girl was the key to bringing his family back together as one.

**Hope you liked it, epic long chapter pheww Not many more chapters I am afraid, probably only one or two more I will miss writing this story.**

**I have decided I am not going to update until I get at least 5 reviews, but the more I get, the quicker I update, so review, you know the button to press.**

**Let me know what you think please, as I always am I am open to any and all suggestions**

**Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I will update, promise**

**Also if anyone wants a specific story, check out my profile and see if I know the show, or whatever and inbox me, I am happy to give it a go.**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl101**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone thanks for all the reviews, as always much appreciated. Sorry about the delay, college is taking up all my time at the moment and there is so much work.**

**Hope you like this**

Chapter 14

April sat outside Sweets' office after school one day, it had been 6 weeks since the eventful reunion of her family and things were slowly going back to normal, and she was happy, it was taking time, but she hoped soon everything would be fine, she was still uncertain about how things were with her parents, but she hadn't expected that to be an easy fix, their trusting bond had been broken and it would take a while to be repaired, but everyone was determined to make it happen.

She and Seth were so close people said they were one, they already knew each other inside out, whoever said dating your best friend was a bad idea was very clearly wrong they decided. As for Libby, she saw her twice during the week and then she would often take her out at the weekend, she adored Libby and Libby adored her and her family

"April" she looked up when she heard her name, Dr Sweets smiled at her "come on in" he said, she smiled at him as she entered, this was her first real appointment since she had returned, she had seen him a couple of other times briefly and he had nattered away some psychology drabble to her before reminding her that she had an appointment due with him, so as she done in the past she had come to the Hoover building and met him here, her dad was in his office trying to catch up with all the work that he had missed over the past 5 months.

She flung herself down into her usual seat as she always did, she was so used to coming here that she now annoyed Sweets, because he couldn't read her body language, and analyse her, Sweets sat opposite her and studied her for a minute during which she relaxed herself and kept her expression neutral, eventually he looked at her "hi" he said "hi" she said giving a small smile "it has been a while" "sure has" she said, he leaned back in his chair "so… how've you been" April raised her eyebrows at him "how've you been, seriously that is all you've got for me, how've you been, you're an FBI psychologist and that is all you have" Sweets smiled at her "well you are kind of unique April, a first for me, I mean you are too much like your parents, thinking psychology is a load of rubbish, scorning it and taking the piss out of me, and you are the only person I know who goes looking for trouble" April smiled "yeah I suppose that's true, hey is that why you want to keep studying me, so that you can learn about me" he grinned "busted"

April smiled "and just between you and me, psychology isn't that bad, it helped me a few times whilst I was away" "oh" Sweets said "how" she grinned "it helped me figure out why I was taken and gave me the answers I needed" "ah" he said "so it got you into trouble" she winked cheekily.

"how's Seth" he asked "ok" April said signalling time out "I am not discussing my love life with you, I draw the line at that" he grinned "how about Libby" he asked a sly grin on his face making April think he knew something she didn't "she's good, adorable as ever, wish she was closer so I could see her more often and care for her" Sweets nodded to himself "what" April asked "Libby had a troubled start to life" he said gently "I read her file" "you know that babies form their first and primary attachments when they are very young don't you at about 7 months and that is generally with their primary caregiver" April nodded

"her mom beat her from an early age causing her to have an insecure relationship due to the inconsistent care she received and then it was taken away, and she was put into the Foster System and she suffered from deprivation and her attachments were basically severed, children without attachments struggle with life, but often they want to form an attachment with someone who they trust to look after them, and that is where you came into Libby's life, you protected her from harm and showed her affection, you basically saved her from becoming emotional, unable to love, and although she may not be able to understand it, she will always be grateful to you for saving her, she now sees you as her primary attachment figure" April smiled "ok why are you telling me this" "so you know how she sees you and that you must protect her "of course I will" April said fiercely "always" "Good" Sweets said with a smile "what is she to you" he asked, and April smiled "she is my little sister" she said "the little sister I always wanted" he smiled again.

"what about things with your parents" he asked changing the subject "things are good" April said "just good " he asked "as good as I would expect them to be after everything we have been through" April said pointedly, he nodded "again going back to attachments and although this generally doesn't apply to your age, I would say that you are going through deprivation too" April blinked "why" she asked "well generally when young children are separated from their parents for a short time they tend to go through three stages and after those stages the attachment is often broken, the stages are Protest or in your case denial, Despair where you kind of feel like you should give up and try to move on and then detachment where you tried to move on, often if the relationship reaches that stage you have to remake the relationship, you started the long term deprivation, where it affects future relationships and you became stronger and angrier and more independent, it can lead to affectionless psychopathy" April raised her eyebrows "are you saying I am a psychopath now" she asked and he chucked "no April I am not, I am just saying that it is going to take a while to recover, so let things happen in their own time" April nodded, "I know" she said "I think I have had enough experience with waiting for things to get better" Sweets smiled at her sympathetically.

He asked her about her foster families, and she told him what he wanted to know, he listened carefully, and was understanding, April found it felt nice to open up and tell somebody, when she had finished he just looked at her "you really are rather extraordinary" he said "how do you have the strength to carry on" she smiled "I know that there is always a light at the end of the tunnel" she said, "and if we are talking about attachments I know that they are a long enduring emotionally meaningful tie to a particular individual, I know that it is extremely powerful and emotionally laden, so I know that my relationship with my family will get better, it has too, it is too powerful, and I know that my family is determined for things to back to how they were, we are all fighters so we are going to fight for our relationship" he smiled "well said" he said and April grinned.

"what happened to the diary I asked you to keep" he asked, April grinned and reached into her bag and pulled out the little blue book she had taken solace in writing in, she handed it to him and his eyes widened when he saw the pages and pages of neat writing "you like it" he asked, and April nodded "I do actually it really helped me during those months in the system, helped me stay in control, thanks" he grinned pleased with himself.

He asked her a few more questions before allowing her to leave "see you soon April" he said "and don't forget where I am if you need me" she grinned "thanks Sweets" she called as she exited, she was surprised to find her dad waiting outside for her "hey bud" he said calling her by her old nickname, she grinned, he spoke briefly with Sweets quietly, discussing something she couldn't hear, before he turned "come on then bud" "eager to get home" she questioned as he took off at a brisk walk, he grinned "already been home" he said "just came back to pick you up, got a surprise at home for you" "really" April said warily "you didn't cook again did you" he laughed and gave her a friendly punch on the shoulder making her laugh, "nah" he said "I think you'll like this" "what is it" she asked curiously, her dad only laughed "well it won't be a surprise if I tell you will it bud" she grinned at him.

XOXOXO

The drive home was done in silence April pondering what this surprise might be, when they arrived her dad grinned at her "come on" he said and he led her up the stairs to the room across from hers, he grinned before pushing the door open and stepping back "tah dah" he proclaimed. April stepped in frowning in confusion, the room had been repainted a pale pink in colour and there was new furniture, a mahogany wardrobe with a matching dresser, toy box and table. There was a rocker chair that had once been in her room when she was little and bookshelves lined with bright colourful books and toys, the bed was made of mahogany wood too with a pale pink quilt and resting against the pink pillow was a familiar faded pink rabbit.

April moved into the room and over to the bed, she picked the rabbit up and looked at it before looking around the room "Libby" she murmured, the spun round her eyes wide to find her mom and dad grinning at her and in her mom's arms giggling was Libby, "hey kiddo what you doing here" April asked, Brennan smiled as she set the young girl down and watched her run towards April squealing "April I get to come live with you" April's eyes widened further if that was possible as she scooped Libby up "really" she exclaimed and looked at her parents who nodded still grinning "far out" she exclaimed and laughed hugging Libby tightly, then still clutching the little girl she ran forward and hugged her parents, delight consuming her. Her parents had fostered Libby, brought her into their family, made her her sister, she would be able to make sure Libby was safe, she would always be safe now, because she would protect her, she pulled away from her parents "how" she gasped "I can't believe they let you", her dad laughed "I don't believe it either" he said "but your control officer seemed to think that having you there to guide Libby was exactly what she needed, she is due to come and check everything is good with you anyway so she can check on Libby then, in truth she was delighted when we told her what we were planning and she helped us make it final" April grinned, of course Sophie had done that, she really did care for her and Libby and she had seen how much they had cared for each other, she knew that they would care for each other and be there for each other.

She hugged Libby again and felt her squeeze her neck tightly too, she couldn't stop smiling. Brennan leaned against Booth smiling happily as she watched the her two girls together, she was delighted that they had been allowed to foster Libby, she really loved the young girl as if she were her own, she guessed she had known from the moment she had first met her that she wouldn't let her stay in the system, she was too young to have her life ruined like hers had been in those few years she had been in there, she hated the idea of any child being in there and if she could she would foster them all though she doubted they would be allowed, plus they were way to busy. They had discussed everything with the team at the Jeffersonion before they had finished applying, Angela had been delighted at the idea of caring for Libby in her office when they were working as she had done with April when she was tiny, everyone was willing to help them improve the young girls life, and she had no doubt that they were making the right choice and doing the right thing.

XOXOXO

April played in Libby's new room until it was time for her to go to bed, then she carefully helped her into a new pair of pyjamas and lifted her into the bed, she read her some stories that she chose from the bookcase until she was too tired to keep her eyes open, then she carefully turned off the light leaving only the night light on, "April" Libby said sleepily "yeah kiddo" April said pausing in the door "do I get to stay with you forever" April smiled "yeah Libs it is gonna be you and me forever" the young girl smiled and then closed her eyes. April moved into her room and pottered about for a bit, she played around on her computer for a bit before dressing for bed and turning out the light. She lay there smiling in delight, things were getting so much better now, she was happy with how things were happening. Just then she heard a creak and looked up to see her door crack open and a small figure came scurrying across the room into her bed, "hey monkey" April murmured "you have a bed for a reason" Libby didn't respond, she just snuggled up against her chest and fell asleep, April smiled and hugged her tightly, she let out a gentle content sigh and closed her eyes too.

And that was how their parents found them when they came up to bed a couple of hours later, curled up together, fast asleep, closer that blood sisters, Brennan grinned again as she clambered into bed and curled up next to Booth who hugged her tightly, he had been right, that little girl was the key to bringing his family back together, and soon the expanded family fell asleep content and whole, a family mended by one special child.

**Hope you liked it, I think the next chapter (unfortunately) is going to be the last chapter (sigh) I have loved writing it, it has been fun, April is a cool character to write about which is why I want to use her in my crossover book – inbox me for more details **

**I have decided I am not going to update until I get at least 5 reviews, but the more I get, the quicker I update, so review, you know the button to press.**

**Let me know what you think please, as I always am I am open to any and all suggestions**

**Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I will update, promise**

**Also if anyone wants a specific story, check out my profile and see if I know the show, or whatever and inbox me, I am happy to give it a go.**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl101**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all the reviews, appreciate them all.**

**Now I hate saying this seriously I do but this is the last chapter sob. It feels like just yesterday the first chapter came out, and it does for me even though I started this on the 13****th**** April. Wow, long time.**

**Hope this chapter is a good last chapter; my eyes are tearing up at the thought of not writing this anymore.**

Chapter 15 – Epilogue

The bell rang across the silent grounds of the school parking lot, but Booth knew that it wouldn't be silent for long, sure enough a few seconds later, the doors were thrown open and the kids swarmed out eager to leave for Easter break, amongst them, he spotted April and Seth hurrying out, they stopped once out of the way of the stamped of kids and conferred for a few minutes obviously making plans of when to next see each other, then Seth lowered his head and kissed her gently, passionately, respectfully on the lips, he saw April grin as she returned the kiss softly, before pulling away and saying something to him, before giving another laugh and kissing him on the cheek and then she was running, her eyes flicked over the parked cars, she spotted theirs and ran forward leaping into the back "hey" she said brightly, "hey" Booth said "I see things are still good with you and Seth" April gave him the look and then she grinned and play punched him on the shoulder "yeah we are good" he smiled and winked at her, before pulling away and heading back to the lab.

When they arrived only the platform was empty as was Angela's office, they could see Hodgins working at his peering down the microscope, he looked up and saw them, he grinned and waved before returning to the sample he was examining, April grinned and moved off to her mom's office, where she saw her mom and Angela sitting opposite each other chatting, both of them looked so relaxed, Libby was curled up next to Bones, playing with the necklace April had given her, Booth smiled.

It had been a month since they had brought Libby into their family, but it felt like she had been there forever, the month had passed quick, especially that evening when they had been putting her to bed and she had sleepily yet tentatively said 'goodnight mommy and daddy', both he and Brennan had frozen staring at each other in surprise and delight, surprised how little time it had taken Libby to feel safe in their family especially with her haunting past, after that things had pretty much flown by, they had enrolled her into pre-school where she was slowly settling down, she was a very intelligent girl, and seemed to have a hunger for knowledge, everyone was happy to try and help her learn, Booth said that she was definitely and mini Bones, whereas April was a mix of the two.

April was good with Libby; she took her places at the weekend and would always pick her up if they were working a case though Angela was happy to do that too, when she wasn't at school and Brennan was busy Libby was with her and they bonded, she loved to keep the little girl entertained. Parker had come down a couple of weeks ago, he had been exceptionally worried, all he had been told was that his dad and Brennan had gone missing and April sent to foster care, where he was not meant to see her, then he had gotten another call saying that his brave little sister had run head first into danger again, found her parents and managed to release them, he had come in and April had launched herself at him in delight, she adored him and hated that she didn't get to see him so often now, he had been surprised by Libby but had agreed with their actions and soon had bonded with her, quite quickly when Libby had seen April with him, he now came down to visit more often, as though worried that he might lose them if he went so long without seeing them again.

All three girls looked up as they heard them enter and Libby grinned "April" she chimed leaning over the back of the furniture, April dumped her bag and picked her up where Libby settled herself and began to natter eager to tell April about her day, April smiled as she moved round to sit on the sofa next to her mom and she rested her head against her shoulder, Brennan smiled and wrapped one arm around her, Booth smiled, April really had changed Brennan, made her more human, and now so was Libby, the two of them seemed to really help her get over her social awkwardness, he couldn't resist pulling out his phone and snapping a quick picture of his three girls together, oh how he loved them all, so much.

They stayed for a bit longer chatting in the office with the rest of the team before noticing the time and hurrying home so that they could put Libby to bed in time, she fell asleep on the way back and Booth carried her up to her room, April moved in after him and he stepped out allowing her to care for her sister as she loved to do.

April smiled at Libby as the little girl snuggled down under the duvet hugging her favourite pink rabbit tightly, she sat with her until exhausted, Libby allowed her eyelids to droop and she gave a small sigh and drifted off into a peaceful dream, a place where nothing could hurt her, a place of true innocence. April stood carefully and moved quietly out of the room carefully shutting the door behind her, then with a small smile she moved down the stairs, both of her parents were watching the TV together, she grinned at them and then flung herself down in between them snuggling up as she did whenever they watched TV together, the three of them lay there together for a while and as they lay there it was like nothing had ever happened, they forgot about everything, about the pain and the death of the world and slowly they relaxed and just focused on being a family together. Because they were a family, their unbreakable bond was repaired, and they were not going to let anything come between them again.

XOXOXO

_3__rd__ April_

_Dear Diary_

_Well I don't know what to really say in this anymore, this was where I took solace for months, hid away from everyone in whilst my family was separated, now I don't need too. I am happy again, I am free of the centre and back with my true family, where I belong._

_I did hate that place but I am grateful to it in a way, they found me Libby, my little sister, everyone loves her and I love knowing that she is safe and being well cared for – well in truth it might be more than just well cared for, I think we all spoil her a bit, to try and make up for the years we lost, before we met her._

_But I don't want to worry about that any more, my family is back, our solid strong team is back and now we no longer talk about our past._

_For the past is the past and although it still comes back to me, I can put it behind me, it is always going to be there, a reminder of our horrors, but we can push it away and move on, it is my past, and in a way I don't want to forget my past no matter how painful parts have been, after all the past is what makes us who we are, the building blocks, of our lives for the future. After all if we hadn't found that chip, I would never have gone to the centre and met Libs. Angela scanned that chip in the end, we needed to, so we could get all the men who held my mom and dad put away for life. It had launch missile codes on it, for missiles hidden all over the place, where they came from we don't know, but we do know that if they had gotten their hands on that info would war 3 and 4 probably would have started, everyone says we saved millions of lives with our actions, especially me, I saved them all plus my mom and dads, they say that I am a hero, but I don't think I am, I just think I am part of the team, part of the family, we would all risk all for each other, no matter how much pain it causes us. _

_My pain will always be there, scarring me, never allowing me to forget, but I am glad, who would I be if I didn't know what made me who I am today? But where we are living now, the past doesn't matter, we can't change it, it is set in stone after all. What matters most now is the present, how we spend our time, my family and I , we all know how precious time is and how it has to be spent carefully, every second savoured._

_And that is what I am going to do now, savour everything because after all this is me we are talking about. You never know what is in the future for me, what is waiting just round the corner – but knowing my luck, it is going to be trouble, where ever I go danger follows but hey I don't care anymore._

_I am not the girl I was the first time I met danger, I was younger and unprepared, innocent of true pain. Now I am older, wiser, and stronger. Next time I will be ready, so you know what I say?_

_Bring__It__On!_

**Well for the last time I hope you liked it I know it is short, I might edit it later on and make it longer if I can think of something so keep an eye out for it just in case **

**I hate having to think that this story has come to an end, I really do, I have loved writing it, and it will be strange not writing it.**

**But on the positive side.**

**Does anyone else like NCIS and Castle? Because if you do keep an eye out for a 3(!) way CROSSOVER between Bones, NCIS and Castle, I would suggest you read my other books if you haven't already because it is going to involve all the characters I have created from all three stories :0 Risky I know, but I want to push out a bit and be very adventurous. If you want more info inbox me and ask for it or check out my profile **

**So for the last time please REVIEW, you know the button to press. Tell me what you thought now that it is over.**

**Let me know what you think please, as I always am I am open to any and all suggestions**

**Please review. Also if anyone wants a specific story, check out my profile and see if I know the show, or whatever and inbox me, I am happy to give it a go.**

**I also want to say a special thank you to you all for reading, I love seeing how many people have read my story, and can't wait to see the reviews. There are a few special shout outs I would like to give though:**

**Thanks Fozz for giving me the idea**

**Thanks Jisbonforever for helping me from time to time, can't wait to try out the crossover with you :D**

**Thanks to the Siblings - Andrew Brittany Elena Eden Carmon, Becky Rachel and Diane – I really look forward to your reviews, you guys really boast my confidence and help me find the determination to update sooner.**

**And Thanks to the rest of you, if I named you all I would never be able to add this chapter, so thank you very much, would love that one last review telling me what you think for the last time**

**Thanks again for the last time**

**Mysticgirl101**


End file.
